Um Novo Passo
by Rita Rios
Summary: Nada que nós pensamos ser o destino realmente é.Sakura terá que entender que nem sempre a magia nos ajuda,nem o amor!O que acontecerá quando ela se descobrir como alguém que jamais sonhou ser?ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO E MENSAGEM ESPECIAL NO AR!
1. O que Houve?

_**Um novo passo - O que houve?**_

20 de abril de 2004, Terça-feira.

_Em uma montanha alta, o vento castigava um jovem que insistia em treinar com sua espada.Seus cabelos rebeldes e castanhos ficavam ainda mais desalinhados.Por um deslize em seu treinamento, um vento mais forte o derruba, fazendo-o cair de joelhos, se segurando com a ajuda da espada com a qual estava treinando.Cansado, com o suor pelo corpo, não agüenta uma outra rajada que o joga no chão, mas...Sua espada ainda estava lá e o fere, podendo ser visto o sangue se espalhar pelo local._

-NAAAAAAÃO!

-Sakura o que houve?-Pergunta o pequeno guardião ao ver sua mestra acordar agitada.

-Eu o vi Kero, era ele...Eu acho que...Eu acho que ele está morto!-E dizendo isso a jovem de cabelos castanhos começa a chorar descontroladamente inchando seus belos olhos verdes.

-Ele quem Sakura?Você não está falando coisa com coisa!

-O Shaoran, Kero...Eu o vi... Se ferindo, neste exato momento.

-Não Sakura deve ser um engano, você não pode ver o que está acontecendo no momento, apenas prever!-Disse, tentando tranqüilizar a jovem menina.

-Então...Foi uma previsão?-Perguntou mais calma.

-Deve ter sido.Você só tem que ligar para o moleque e avisar para que ele se previna.

-Sim você tem razão. É isso que farei agora mesmo.-Falou se levantando, mas foi impedida por seu guardião, que disse:

-Não!Agora deve se arrumar para não se atrasar para a aula.

-Mas Kero...

-Nada de mas!-Interrompeu.-Poderá fazer isso mais tarde, suas previsões nunca foram imediatas.

-Tem razão, só espero que seja assim dessa vez.

Apesar de saber que seu amigo tinha razão, não pode deixar de se sentir muito mal.Algo de grave iria acontecer com seu grande amor, mas para ela é como se já houvesse acontecido.

Depois de ter se arrumado, desceu as escadas e foi em direção à cozinha, onde encontrou seu pai e seu irmão, dando seu melhor sorriso para os dois, apesar de que por dentro estava derramando lágrimas de sangue.

-Bom dia, papai!Bom dia, Toya.

-Bom dia filha!-Disse Fugitaca sorrindo.

-Bom dia, monstrenga!-Disse o irmão.

-Eu não sou monstrenga!-Disse bufando de raiva.Depois da risadinha do irmão, se virou para a foto em cima da mesa e não pode deixar de sorrir.-Bom dia, querida mamãe!

Assim eram as manhãs na casa dos Kinomotos.Mas algo mudou, aliás, muito mudou.

Sakura agora tem 16 anos, ganhou formas de dar inveja em muitas mulheres, seus olhos continuam cheios de vida e alegria que contagia a todos que vivem ao seu redor, mas coisas incríveis aconteceram com nossa jovem heroína, que vive agora em uma mansão belíssima, tipo do antigo Japão (é só imaginar a casa do isso aconteceu? Simples, seu avô pediu perdão por tudo e fez questão de dar esse presente aos amados familiares.Detalhe: Mandou construir uma quadra de tênis, só para jogar com a bisneta!Morava com seu pai, seu irmão, Yukito e Kero.Agora seu pai já sabia de sua magia, não precisava esconder nada!A casa em que moravam antes continuava sendo deles, ela sempre ia lá para ficar sozinha, ou para fazer planos para seu trabalho no jornal.

Pois é, agora, além de líder de torcida, era uma das principais repórteres do jornal do colégio Seijyo.Sim, havia descoberto uma nova paixão: escrever.Na maioria das vezes, só precisava de um de seus poemas para falar qualquer coisa.Cada vez mais admirada por todos, Sakura se tornou a garota mais popular e invejada do colégio, mas sempre com seu sorriso acabava com qualquer inveja, a transformando em uma nova amizade.

No entanto, havia um mistério a envolvendo, apesar de ter todos os garotos da escola aos seus pés, ela nunca aceitou um convite de qualquer um que fosse.Também não entendem o motivo que a leva a se afastar em alguns momentos preferindo a solidão.Segredos esses que só os familiares conseguem desvendar e que possuem o mesmo motivo: Shaoran Li!

Shaoran e Sakura trocam cartas, telefonemas e presentes nas datas especiais.No último dia primeiro, aniversário de Sakura, ele lhe deu de presente uma pulseira ligada a um anel (tipo aquelas da Jade de O Clone) toda de ouro e em cada peça uma safira em forma de gota! Ela usa sempre!

Chegando ao colégio, entrou correndo na sala e agradeceu pelo professor ainda não ter chegado.Logo se sentou em sua cadeira dando bom dia a todos presentes na sala e começou a conversar com sua amiga de infância:

-Oi Tomoyo, tudo bem?

-Sim Sakura e com você?Recebeu alguma carta do Li?

De repente ela se lembrou do sonho que tivera e seu sorriso desapareceu.

-O que houve Sakura, aconteceu algo?-Perguntou, vendo a triste expressão da amiga.Mas, quando teria sua resposta o professor entrou.

-Bom dia a todos e sentem-se em seus lugares!

Prontamente a turma obedeceu (tão diferente da minha) e Sakura não ouviu mais nada, apenas seu coração chorar!

Na hora do intervalo, teve que resolver um imprevisto no jornal e não pode conversar com Tomoyo.Na aula, voltou a ficar calada e distante como se nada importasse naquele instante.

No fim das aulas Tomoyo acompanhou Sakura até em casa, pois queria saber o que estava preocupando sua amiga.Chegando foram para o quarto de Sakura que é branco com detalhes rosas, com pétalas de flores de cerejeiras desenhadas na parede.

-Então Sakura, qual é o motivo de estar tão distante?

-É que...

Não houve tempo de responder, foram interrompidas por Touya que entrou e disse:

-Monstrenga, telefone de Hong Kong para você!

Os olhos de Sakura brilharam, tamanha a sua felicidade, era Shaoran, ele estava bem!

-Quem é?-Perguntou achando já saber a resposta.

-A mãe do moleque!

Nesse momento seu coração apertou.Por que Yelan a ligaria? Será que...Não, não, tinha que estar enganada.Desceu a escada acompanhada pela prima e pelo irmão, que andavam abraçados, já fazia um ano que namoravam, uma coisa que ela, Sakura jamais imaginou!Chegando a sala encontrou Yukito ao telefone com uma expressão nada agradável.Temerosa, se aproximou e, tremendo, estendeu a mão para pegar o aparelho que foi passado para ela por um receoso amigo.

-Alô, Senhora Li?

Poucos instantes depois todos notaram que seu rosto ficou pálido, o aparelho caiu de sua mão e ela quase foi ao chão, foi amparada por Yukito!

Continua...

Oi!Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.Há muito tempo quero escrever essa fic, pois a idéia já existia, mas eu estive analisando o que ficaria melhor.

Espero que a história agrade aos leitores, mas mesmo não agradando peço que deixem comentários para ajudar a melhorá-la, elogios também são muito bem vindos.

Até o segundo capítulo de UM NOVO PASSO!


	2. Armadilhas do silêncio

''Pensamentos

( )eu no texto

- fala da personagem

****

**Armadilhas do Silêncio-Capítulo 2**

21 de abril, Quarta-feira.

"_Eu nem acredito que estou aqui! Depois de quatro anos sem ele, sofro, pois posso perdê-lo a qualquer momento. Maldito treinamento, primeiro nos afasta e agora quer tirá-lo de mim para sempre? Não, não vou permitir! Já estou chegando na mansão Li, mas nunca imaginei o quanto seria apavorante estar aqui novamente"._

O carro em que Sakura estava parou em frente a uma bela mansão.Ela, Touya, Tomoyo e Yukito se dirigem à entrada, apesar dos muitos pedidos ela pediu para que Kero ficasse com seu pai e ele acabou concordando, não queria discutir com ela, não era momento pra isso, apesar de não demonstrar, todos sabiam que ela sofria.

Foram recebidos por Wei que os levou até a sala principal, lá chegando encontraram Yelan e todos a cumprimentaram formalmente.Mas quando chegou a vez de Sakura elas se abraçaram, mas não derramaram nenhuma lágrima, apenas se trataram com um grande carinho.

Quando se separaram, a porta se abriu e Sakura sem virar disse:

-Olá Eriol! Quanto tempo, não?

-Mais de quatro anos querida Sakura.

Nesse momento, Sakura se vira e o encara, sendo retribuída.Olho verde em olho azul."Ele já sabia, ou não?" Era só o que ela pensava. Ela vira novamente para Yelan, sem notar o quanto o contato visual tinha mexido com Eriol.

-Senhora Li, posso vê-lo?

-Claro, querida, na verdade deve vê-lo!

As duas seguiram pelo corredor, mas algo perturbava Sakura, pensava que deveria estar logo com ele, mas...Por que?

Enquanto isso na sala...

-Estou preocupado com Sakura!

-Por que?

-Simples Eriol.Quando recebeu a noticia, ela desmaiou, mas, assim que acordou, ligou para nosso avô pedindo as passagens e só nos disse o necessário, não derramou nenhuma lágrima e muito menos sorriu.O que está havendo com minha irmã?VOCÊ TEM QUE SABER!-Gritou apontando para Eriol.Tomoyo abraçou o namorado, fazendo-o se acalmar e todos da sala ficaram em completo silencio, até o inglês responder:

-Ela cresceu, Touya!Sakura amadureceu!

Novamente, silêncio geral!

Chegando ao quarto de Shaoran, Yelan abriu a porta e Sakura entrou sozinha, se sentou na cama e ficou ao lado dele colocou sua mão direita sobre a dele e falou perto de seu ouvido:

-Estou aqui, Shaoran!

-Bem vinda mestra das cartas!

Sakura se virou assustada e viu um senhor de idade sentado em uma poltrona um pouco distante da cama. Ele tinha os cabelos e os olhos pretos, sua pele era branca criando um contraste e vestia um kimono também preto, parecia apavorante.(se eu encontrasse alguém assim pensaria que era um fantasma e Sakura, bom...).

-Vo...você...é um fan...fan...fantasma?-perguntou tremendo (viram só? Ela pode ter amadurecido, mas continua com o mesmo medo).

-Não.-Respondeu com um sorriso compreensivo

-Então quem ou o que você é?-Perguntou ainda nervosa.

-Sou Kayo Li, o mais velho do clã.-Respondeu calmamente, depois aumentou o sorriso pelo suspiro que ela deu.

-Que bom, já tava começando a ficar nervosa,mas como sabe quem eu sou?-perguntou bem mais calma.

-Sinto uma presença muito forte que vem de você, mas mesmo sem isso, o jovem só chamava seu nome e estava agitado, quando desceu do carro ele pareceu se acalmar, mas quando entrou neste quarto, ele ficou completamente tranqüilo.

-Quer dizer que...

-Sim, ele sabe que está aqui!

Voltou a observar Shaoran e virou para o senhor perguntando em seguida:

-E...ele pode nos ouvir?-Tinha esperança em sua voz!

-Isso não sei dizer, mas você pode falar com ele, acho que você ele queria ouvir!

Ela voltou seu olhar para o namorado.

-Quando ele se feriu?

-Creio que já sabe que foi aproximadamente às 7 da manhã de ontem.

Ela sentiu seus olhos arderem, mas não ia chorar, não ali e nem naquele instante.Ela o viu no exato momento, mas como?Era o que queria saber.

-Vou me retirar pequena, já está quase na hora do jantar.Venha comigo!

-Não.Quero ficar e cuidar dele.

-Precisa comer, não posso deixá-la aqui.

-Mas...

-Mas nada.-disse a levantando-vamos jantar e depois volte para cá.

-Só se for rápido.

-Será, vamos?

Ela olhou para aquele deitado mais uma vez e disse:

-Tá né, fazer o que?

Os dois foram para a sala de jantar onde todos os esperavam, tudo foi em silêncio.Ninguém tinha coragem de falar nada, até as irmãs de Shaoran estavam caladas, pareciam muito mal com a situação do irmão.

No meio do jantar:

-SAKURA!-Todos ouviram uma voz chorosa.Sakura se levantou e seus olhos encontraram sua velha amiga Meilin que pulou em cima dela a abraçando e chorando muito.-Que sau...sauda...saudade amiga.-E apertou ainda mais a pobre menina que já ficava sem ar, percebendo ela se afastou um pouco e sorriu sem graça.-Desculpa.

-Não foi nada, também senti sua falta.

Meilin olhou para o lado e:

-TOMOYO!(acho que já sabem o que houve depois)

O resto do jantar foi tranqüilo, mas assim que terminou Sakura acompanhada de Tomoyo e Meilin foram ao quarto de Shaoran.Todos na casa estavam nervosos, mas sabiam que Sakura poderia estar até mais.Chegando lá, ela contou às amigas o que viu.

-Você acha que o Eriol sabia?-perguntou Meilin.

-É isso que quero descobrir!Quando ele chegou?

-Ontem à noite!

-Não acho que ele sabia, faria algo para impedir, não?

-É o que espero Tomoyo, é o que eu espero.-Falou olhando para Shaoran.

Yelan entrou no quarto e disse:

-Venham as acompanharei até seus quartos!-Sakura não se moveu.-O que foi Sakura?

-Gostaria de ficar sempre perto dele!-Falou acariciando o rosto do namorado.

Yelan deu um leve sorriso e foi até ela.-Faça o que quiser!Pedirei a Wei que coloque uma cama para você!

-Não, posso dormir naquele sofá.-Disse se referindo à poltrona onde estava sentado o senhor.

-Não!Quero que fique confortável, no Máximo posso permitir que durma na cama de meu filho!

-Mas posso machucá-lo!

-Sei que não o fará. Acho que ele vai gostar de saber que está por perto.

-Obrigada senhora Li.

-Não é nada, pedirei que tragam suas malas aqui.

-Obrigada outra vez!

Sakura ficou sozinha no quarto e logo abraçou Shaoran, mas se afastou quando ouviu um gemido.Tirou o lençol que o cobria e viu um enorme curativo em volta de seu abdômen, não agüentou e derramou algumas lágrimas dizendo:

-Me perdoe, meu amor, me perdoe!-Deitou-se na beirada da cama, não queria incomodá-lo, segurou a mão esquerda dele entre as suas e chorou pedindo para que ele acordasse!

Já às três da madrugada, acordou, viu suas malas e que ainda vestia a mesma roupa, mas não se importou.Olhou Shaoran e beijou seus lábios, pensou que seu primeiro beijo seria diferente, mas não podia fazer nada.Sentiu uma coisa estranha, levantou e foi até uma pequena sala da casa.Quando entrou viu Eriol, que estava de costas para ela, se virar e dizer:

-Estava te esperando!

-Eu sei!Onde estão os seus guardiões?

-Ficaram em casa, eu vim rápido demais para eles me acompanharem.

-Entendo, mas...quero lhe perguntar algo.

-O que quer saber?

-Você sabia o que ia acontecer Eriol?

Ela o viu abaixar a cabeça, olhando para o chão, pensou que ele nunca tinha estado tão nervoso em sua frente.O silêncio já a incomodava.

-Então Eriol, responda minha pergunta!-Falou de forma autoritária.

-Sakura eu...

-Sim ou não, Eriol!

Ele voltou a olhá-la, novamente o contato visual.Ele não entendia o motivo, mas aquilo o incomodava e muito!Não podia mentir, não tinha por que mentir!-Sim!

Novamente o silêncio.Sakura olhou para os lados e, não agüentando mais, as lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos.Ela se aproximou de Eriol, o deixando nervoso a cada novo passo que ela dava''O que ela vai fazer agora?''Era o que não parava de pensar.Quando se tornou impossível dar um passo a mais, ela o olhou nos olhos e ele sentiu uma dor enorme a vendo sofrer.Nada foi dito, mas o silêncio foi quebrado por um tapa que o fez virar o rosto.

Ela ia sair, mas ele a segurou e a puxou pelo braço, Sakura se sentiu assustada.Eriol a abraçou e ela não conseguiu reagir, seus rostos estavam próximos e ele a beijou, se recuperando do transe ela se afastou e correu, deixando para trás um Eriol confuso e assustado com a própria atitude.

Não muito longe dali, alguém observava aquela cena:

-Agora os problemas começaram!

_Continua..._

Viram, Shaoran ainda não está morto (eu disse ainda?).

Quero dizer a Marry-Anne que por enquanto nada de grave vai acontecer, por enquanto.

Bom, espero que tenham gostado e quem será aquela pessoa misteriosa?Por que será que Eriol beijou Sakura?E por que eu pergunto a vocês se sei que só eu tenho as respostas?Essas e outras perguntas serão respondidas nos próximos capítulos de Um novo passo!Até lá!!


	3. Enquanto você dormia

**ENQUANTO VOCÊ DORMIA**

22 de Abril, Quinta-feira.

_Isso não podia estar acontecendo!Por que Eriol faria uma crueldade dessas logo agora? Além disso, ele sabia de tudo, deveria ter impedido. Será que esse beijo tem algo em relação a tudo isso?Não, não é justo!Por que Kami?Por que tudo isso agora?_

Esses eram os pensamentos de Sakura enquanto chorava e corria pelo corredor voltando para o quarto de seu namorado.Quando chegou tentou conter as lágrimas, mas estava sendo difícil, principalmente para alguém como ela que sempre foi tão sincera em relação aos seus sentimentos.Nesse instante, ela começou a crer que esse era seu pior defeito: seu excesso de sinceridade.

Entrando, observou Shaoran deitado, dormindo, era assim que estava a várias horas, mais de um dia.Isso não era justo, ele não merecia isso, ela não merecia isso.E pensar que só faltava um mês para o treinamento acabar.

_Flash Back_

_-Isso é sério?-Disse Sakura sem conseguir conter a felicidade._

_-Sim meu amor!Daqui a um mês o treinamento acaba e eu vou voltar pra você Sakura!Dessa vez para sempre.-Falou um emocionado Shaoran.Não estava acreditando, depois de quase quatro anos ficaria definitivamente com seu grande amor!_

_Era tão perfeito que os dois não acreditavam, sem imaginar o que aconteceria dois dias depois estavam mais do que felizes, estavam extasiados._

_Fim do Flash Back_

Doía muito para Sakura lembrar daquilo.Vendo-o ali deitado, sentia como se tivesse morrido sem que ninguém tenha avisado a ela, então continuava entre os vivos, mas sua alma dormia com ele.Foi com esse pensamento que suas lágrimas voltaram com toda a força e ela caiu de joelhos chorando e sentindo seu mundo ser destruído sem poder impedir ou amenizar todas as trevas que invadiam seu corpo.De repente se viu cercada de escuridão, suas lágrimas pareciam ácidas e queimavam seu rosto seu coração apertou sentindo ser sugada pela escuridão.Até que escutou:

-Sakura...

Uma voz baixa, mas para ela inconfundível.Era ele.As sombras sumiram, as lágrimas cessaram. Ela se levantou e foi até a cama, se sentou e disse:

-Shaoran...Me chamou?

Sem poder dizer mais nada, sentiu ser puxada em direção ao seu amado, os braços dele a envolviam, a deitando e fazendo sua cabeça recostar no peito dele, seus corpos perfeitamente sincronizados.Agora nada mais importava, estava nos braços dele, segura e feliz.Assim adormeceu!

Poucas horas depois, foi acordada por Yelan que perguntou o que aconteceu.Sakura olhou Shaoran e viu que ele ainda estava desacordado, mas, então o que aconteceu?

Ainda um pouco confusa, contou tudo e logo o médico foi chamado, ao terminar a consulta se dirigiu a Yelan que esperava na sala junto aos outros.Todos estavam cheios de esperança.

-Ele está igual, mas sabendo das habilidades da família posso afirmar que não foi um simples impulso.Pelo que me foi contado, ele pode ter esperado muito por isso, como um desejo oculto que ele não conseguiu mais segurar.Talvez com sua presença ele se recupere mais rápido.-Disse a última frase olhando para Sakura.Todos notaram isso.

-Obrigada doutor!Tenho certeza que tem razão.-Falou Yelan chamando a atenção de todos que estavam na sala.

-Mas, senhora Li, eu não sei direito o que aconteceu, como posso ser a responsável?-Perguntou uma assustada Sakura.

-Simples querida! O amor conhece caminhos que a ciência ainda não encontrou.

Todos notaram algo nessas palavras, ninguém sabia o que.Uma sensação estranha ficou no ar.Sakura olhou ao redor como se procurasse algo ou alguém.''Como não tinha notado a ausência dele?''

Kayo a olhou de lado e disse:

-Não se preocupe!Às vezes as mais complicadas situações nos levam às mais felizes lembranças!

Sakura o olhou e sorriu, mas queria chorar!Por que?Não sabia, mas tinha que descobrir!

-É melhor alguém procurar Eriol, não acha senhorita Kinomoto?-Perguntou Kayo.

-Sim!Eu mesma vou!Com licença!-Disse se retirando.

-Bom senhora Li, devo dizer que estou a disposição, qualquer mudança no quadro de seu filho deve me chamar!Já estou indo!

-Shiefa!Acompanhe-o até a saída!

-Sim mamãe!

Quando eles se retiraram, Touya perguntou:

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

-Não se preocupe jovem!Sua irmã saberá lidar com tudo que surgir!-Disse Kayo.

-Assim espero senhor!Também quero muito que Shaoran acorde logo.Precisamos voltar bem rápido para o Japão.

-Por que tanta pressa meu amor?Tudo tem seu tempo.Além disso, não sei se Sakura vai querer voltar tão rápido para casa.Se trata de Shaoran e apesar de tudo você sabe e deve reconhecer que ela o ama muito.

-Vocês e, principalmente, sua irmã podem ficar o tempo que quiserem.Ela será sempre bem vinda em minha casa.

-Sim tia!Afinal, ela é a futura dona daqui!-Falou Meilin tentando provocar Touya.Ela, Tomoyo, Yukito e até Kayo riram ao perceber, pela expressão que ele fez, que ela havia conseguido.

Jardim da Mansão Li

Eriol estava embaixo de uma Cerejeira, como era primavera as flores lotavam toda a ele adorava flores de cerejeira, tão lindas quanto uma certa garota com esse nome_''Sakura''_.Quem olhasse de perto, notaria o quão longe ele estava, pensava naquela japonesa que sempre foi tão importante para ele, mas não da forma com a qual ele a viu nessa madrugada.O que ele estava pensando para fazer aquilo?Tinha enlouquecido?Tudo bem que ela estava mais linda do que ele imaginava, mas...A fez chorar e isso o estava matando!

-O que foi que eu fiz?-Perguntou abaixando a cabeça, seu cabelo, que continuava do mesmo comprimento de quando a conheceu, caiu em sua face.Estava desolado!Não queria feri-la!Então, por que não evitou a sua dor?Sabia a resposta, mas ele vai morrer?Não.Nem Shaoran, muito menos sua Sakura mereciam esse fim!Sua Sakura?O que estava acontecendo com ele?Os ajudou a descobrirem o que sentiam e agora queria tirá-la dele, mas se ele morresse, ela ficaria sozinha e...Não.Não poderia estar pensando assim.Tinha que tomar cuidado, ou então se apaixonaria!E não podia se apaixonar, não por ela.Por que logo por ela?

-Eriol!

Ele ouviu aquela suave voz e sabia de quem era.Assustou-se e levantou a cabeça, encontrando os olhos mais lindos e mais tristes que já vira.

-O que você tem?

-Sakura eu...

-Sabe, o médico desse que minha presença aqui pode ajudá-lo a se recuperar.-Falou sentando-se ao lado dele e interrompendo qualquer assunto desagradável que pudesse surgir.

-Sempre acreditei nisso.-Falou em um tom de voz, que Sakura notou um pouco triste, e abaixou a cabeça.Ela o olhou de lado e viu que seria inevitável, então...

-Eriol, quero dizer que não importa se sabia ou não,sei que teve seus motivos para não impedir.-Era incrível como Sakura continuava a ser doce, o que encantava ainda mais Eiol.-Eu também não sei o que houve para que me beijasse, mas eu não quero que isso interfira em nossas vidas, mas...Devo pedir para não fazer mais aquilo!

-Não precisa pedir.Não farei.

Ela se assustou um pouco com aquela atitude, mas devia recordar que Eriol nunca foi comum, então, não se preocupou.Levantou-se o olhou e disse com um belo sorriso:

-Então, vou voltar pra mansão e não esqueça que não há ressentimentos, ta legal.

Ele sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça.Olhou-a se afastar e notou...-Já estou apaixonado!-Abaixou a cabeça e pediu para aquele sentimento ser arrancado de sua mente e sua alma.

Sakura estava andando pela casa, não queria se afastar de Shaoran, mas, por insistência do senhor Kayo Li, acabou saindo do quarto onde ficou quase o dia todo, já estava ela não queria sair Kayo lhe disse que ele cuidaria pessoalmente de Shaoran, só quando ele prometeu isso ela ficou mais aliviada.Não queria deixá-lo sozinho, ele poderia precisar de algo.Não se importava com mais nada a não ser o chinês que é o dono de seu coração há tantos anos.

Andando por um corredor longo e escuro ela viu uma porta entreaberta que chamou sua atenção.Ela entrou, não encontrando ninguém lá dentro.Observou que era um grande e espaçoso salão e que tinha armas de todos os tipos que ela já havia visto, além de algumas que não conseguiu identificar.Provavelmente era o Dojo da casa, o lugar que usavam para treinar.Olhou todas as armas que estavam lá.Até que viu um canto com apenas um tipo de arma.Dirigiu-se até lá e sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.Abaixou-se e pegou uma das espadas.

-Por que sofre?-Não sentiu ninguém se aproximar, por isso se assustou um pouco, mas quando se virou e viu que era Yelan se sentiu aliviada.

-Desculpe senhora Li, não senti sua presença.

-Eu que peço desculpas por lhe assustar, mas não respondeu minha pergunta.

-Essas espadas são lindas!

-E por isso está chorando?

-Como coisas tão belas podem ser tão cruéis?-falou derramando algumas lágrimas teimosas.

-A espada não foi a responsável pelo que aconteceu com Xiao Lang.Só foi o instrumento utilizado para isso.Ele estava muito cansado e deveria ter parado o treinamento, mas imagino que sabe o que fez.

Sakura sorriu levemente e disse:

-Sim.Disse que não desistiria e assim o fez.Sempre querendo ser o melhor em tudo, sempre tão cabeça-dura.

Depois disso, ficaram alguns minutos em silencio, longos minutos na opinião de Sakura.Mas o silencio foi quebrado por Yelan que disse:

-Gostaria de aprender?-Sakura a olhou assustada e perguntou:

-Aprender o que?

-Arte marcial, esgrima e outras coisas desse gênero.

-Acho que não conseguiria.-Disse abaixando a cabeça.Yelan sorriu levemente, foi até ela, segurou seu queixo, forçando o contato visual e disse:

-É claro que consegue.

-Se a senhora diz, eu aceito.-Disse retribuindo o sorriso.

-"timo, eu mesma e Wei cuidaremos de tudo.

Sakura se retirou do Dojo e foi para o quarto de Shaoran ou Xiao Lang, como o chamavam na China.Chegando lá contou o que tinha acontecido ao senhor Kayo que a apoiou e disse que também a ajudaria, já gostava muito daquela pequena japonesa e sabia que ela ainda enfrentaria grandes obstáculos, toda ajuda seria bem vinda, mas ainda tinha que falar com alguém antes do fim do dia, por isso saiu do quarto e deixou Sakura sozinha com o adormecido namorado.Ela estava tão feliz que pulou na cama e abraçou Shaoran, mas, lembrando do ferimento se afastou.Notou que ele não havia gemido.Seria um bom sinal?

Kayo cruzou o corredor e dirigiu-se até o quarto da reencarnação de Clow.Entrou silenciosamente e ouviu:

-O que faz aqui senhor Li?-Perguntou Eriol.

-Sempre perceptivo.

-Devo ser assim.Então, o que quer?

-Perguntar se o beijo da senhorita Kinomoto vale a perda do respeito que Xiao Lang lhe oferece.-Eriol se assustou e Kayo continuou.-Vejo que nem sempre é atento.A jovem o cega e você nem percebe isso.

-O que quer dizer?

-Não se faça de inocente, pois nessa história, é o que menos é.

-Não farei nada para separá-los, se é isso que quer saber.

-Que bom.Vejo que ainda é consciente de que se prosseguir com essa paixão prejudicará a muitos, principalmente, a doce Sakura que não merece sofrer por isso.

-Eu sei!

-"timo!Fico mais tranqüilo sabendo que estará ao lado dos dois durante a batalha.

-Como assim?Não irei estar lá.

-Acredita mesmo nisso?

Eriol ficou calado e surpreso.

-Devo lhe explicar, jovem Eriol, que não importa se é a reencarnação de Clow ou Buda, ainda é muito imaturo e precisa dessa batalha tanto quanto eles.-Se retirou após dizer isso.Eriol estava confuso demais.De repente ouviu a porta abrir e quando viu quem era se surpreendeu:

-O que faz aqui?

-Vim perguntar umas coisas, mas pela sua cara não é a melhor hora para isso.Eu volto depois.

-Não.-Falou segurando o braço dela.-Eu estou bem.Pode perguntar o que quiser Tomoyo.

-Obrigada.Mas só irei lhe fazer uma pergunta.

-Faça!

-Sabia o que aconteceria com Shaoran?

Ele riu um pouco e disse:

-É a segunda que me pergunta isso em menos de 24 horas, mas pelo menos sei que nossa conversa não terminará da mesma forma.

-Como pode ter certeza?

-Vamos dizer que com você não corro o mesmo risco.

-Foi com Sakura que falou?

-Sim.

-E o que respondeu a ela?

-Que sabia de tudo.

Tomoyo se assustou com o modo frio que ele disse aquilo, sentiu medo dele naquele ele pode permitir aquilo?Era crueldade demais.Nunca imaginou que ele seria capaz de ferir assim Sakura.Sentiu seus olhos arderem e um frio percorrer sua espinha.Eriol notou e foi em direção a ela, pois havia se afastado anteriormente.Segurou o queixo dela e encarou aqueles belos olhos violetas.Não agüentou sentir que ela estava com medo dele e então abraçou-a e disse em seu ouvido de uma forma doce e suave:

-Me perdoe!Não posso dizer os motivos que me levaram a deixar acontecer, mas sei que em breve irá descobrir.Sei que em breve Shaoran acordará e junto com Sakura será completamente feliz.

Sentiu ela relaxar e se afastou um pouco, voltando a fitá-la e a ser retribuído, mas com olhos limpos e mais felizes.Ainda não havia soltado-a e não notou isso, apenas sentiu as duas respirações ficarem mais próximas cada vez mais.Não se conteve mais, a apertou forte e a beijou.Não sabia o motivo, mas poderia ficar com ela em seus braços para sempre.O que mais o surpreendeu foi quando ela se rendeu ao beijo e o abraçou.Não sabia o que pensar, mas agora já sabia que o que sentia por Sakura não era amor.

O beijo terminou por falta de ar.Tomoyo saiu correndo e Eriol ficou atordoado.Ele sorriu e disse bem baixo:

-Tinha razão em dizer que não terminaria da mesma forma.Foi bem melhor agora!

Durante o jantar o clima ficou incomodo.Eriol quase não agüentou ver Tomoyo e Touya tão próximos.Alegrava-se quando ela o olhava, mas Touya não gostava nada daquela troca de olhares.Algo havia acontecido com sua namorada minutos antes, mas não sabia o que.Agora com esses olhares começava a desconfiar.Lembrou-se de Kaho e que ela havia partido com aquele inglês.Só soube que depois de 2 anos ela foi para Pequim, mas o motivo não sabia, ela não disse na carta que enviou a Sakura.Agora só faltava aquele inglês tirar Tomoyo dele também.A não, isso já seria demais, uma verdadeira perseguição!

Só parou de pensar essas coisas quando Yelan falou para todos sobre o treinamento de Sakura.Ficou combinado que começariam no dia seguinte.Touya tinha muitas dúvidas, mas se calou.Tomoyo não tinha coragem de falar nada.Eriol não entendia o silencio dela, mas respeitava e Shaoran ainda dormia.

E assim passou uma semana: muitas dúvidas, Sakura treinando e Shaoran dormindo.

Continua...

É a coisa vai começar a esquentar no próximo capítulo e pelo titulo desse, dá pra notar que o MARAVILHOSO Shaoran Li vai acordar.

Espero que estejam gostando da história e, por favor, deixem reviews com criticas, sugestões e também, se tiverem, elogios.A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim que sou novata por aqui.

Vou agradecer pelo review da **Angel Megumi** e pelo Boa sorte também.Obrigada de Coração.

Quero dizer que nenhum personagem de Sakura Card Captors me pertence, mas surgirão alguns que sim.Eu até tenho umas idéias boazinhas, mas uma historia dessas, eu ainda não inventei, por isso me baseio nela para exercitar minha imaginação.

Eu estou atualizando rápido, pois alguns capítulos já estão prontos.Mas acho que vou começar a demorar um pouquinho mais, pois os prontos já acabaram, no entanto se duvidarem me dá uma louca inspiração e eu posto todo dia, tipo novela.

Bom, é isso, agradeço a quem leu todo esse comentário ou quem tentou e parou na metade (nossa! Ele ficou graaande!).Também agradeço a quem leu a história.

Não se esqueçam dos reviews e até o próximo capítulo de Um Novo Passo!


	4. Amores imprevisíveis

** AMORES IMPREVISÍVEIS**

30 de Abril, Sexta-feira.

Sakura estava sozinha com Shaoran após mais um dia de treinamento.Tinha que descer para jantar, mas não queria.O tempo que passava perto dele era muito pouco para ela.Ele não voltar a dar sinais é uma demonstração de que era verdade.Tinha que admitir que sentia fome, mas não queria sair dali naquele momento, sentia que algo estava para acontecer, só não sabia o que era.

Teve que sair de lá, mas não queria.Seu estomago, porém, não obedecia.Os treinos estavam deixando-na exausta e principalmente com fome.Nunca havia sentido tanta necessidade de comer.

Desceu a escada e seguiu para a sala de jantar onde já se encontravam todos.O jantar começou tranqüilo e assim ficou até Yelan reparar na pulseira de Sakura.

-Desde quando tem essa pulseira?-Perguntou um pouco assustada.

-Qual?Essa aqui?-Perguntou apontando para a pulseira em seu braço esquerdo com a outra mão.Vendo a afirmativa de Yelan, respondeu.-Ganhei do Shaoran no meu último aniversario.Por que?

Kayo sorriu abertamente como quem já sabe de tudo, mas não fala.Yelan olhou Sakura carinhosamente e disse:

-Será bem vinda a essa família.Só não imaginei que fosse tão rápido.

Os visitantes ficaram sem entender e Sakura já tinha centenas de interrogações na cabeça, quando Meilin resolveu explicar:

-Essa pulseira está na família Li a algumas gerações.Foi trazida pra cá por meu bisavô que foi à África e a trouxe de presente para a mulher que sempre amou e com quem jurou se casar.O casamento deles foi próspero e feliz.Desde então a família não proíbe que nós mesmos escolhamos com quem vamos nos casar.Mas o importante é que essa pulseira foi passada para o pai de Xiao Lang que o deu a minha tia um pouco mais de um mês antes de começar uma vida ao lado dela.Antes de morrer, ele pediu para que a pulseira fosse entregue a Xiao Lang que deveria fazer o mesmo que o pai.Um pouco antes de começar uma vida com a mulher que mais ama deveria lhe presentear a pulseira.

Quando ela terminou notou que Yelan estava emocionada, mas Sakura estava distante, com o olhar vago.Depois de um tempo todos notaram isso e ela continuou calada e distante até que...

-JÁ SEI!-Depois de gritar isso ela saiu correndo e todos foram atrás dela bem assustados.Ela se dirigiu ao quarto de Shaoran e entrou muito rápido.Olhou para o namorado deitado na cama, foi calmamente até ela, ajoelhou-se, segurou a mão esquerda dele e pronunciou as seguintes palavras:

-Volta logo!Pois eu quero passar a vida inteira do seu lado.-Depois disso ela chorou e todos observaram aquela cena encantada com o tamanho do amor daquela menina.Ela abaixou a cabeça e chorou mais, ainda segurando a mão dele.Foi então que todos ouviram:

-Sakura...Eu te amo!

Ela levantou o rosto e o viu olhando-a com uma ternura muito maior do que ela sonhara.

-Sabia que está mais linda do que nos meus sonhos?

-Ah Shaoran.-Dizendo isso o abraçou e foi retribuída.-Finalmente acordou meu amor.Senti tanta saudade.

-Eu também minha flor, eu também.

Afastaram-se um pouco e não repararam que todos os olhares estavam voltados para eles.Aliás, nem repararam que tinha mais alguém ali além deles.Só o que importava para um, era o outro.Nada os impediria de ficarem juntos, dessa vez, para sempre.

**If every word I said  
Could make you laugh  
I'd talk forever  
I asked the sky just what we had  
It showed forever  
(together my love)  
If the song I sing to you  
Could fill your heart with joy  
I'd sing forever  
(together my love)  
  
Forever, forever  
I've been so happy loving you  
  
(together my love)  
Let the love I have for you live in your heart  
And be forever  
(together my love)  
  
Forever, forever  
I've been so happy loving you  
  
If every word I said could make you laugh  
I'd talk forever  
  
Forever, forever  
I've been so happy loving you**

Ela disse:

-Senti tanta saudade que ainda não acredito que acordou!

-Mas eu estou aqui e de olhos bem abertos.

-E assim será por muito tempo.-Disse Yelan, fazendo-os acordarem do transe em que se encontravam.

-Mãe, é bom vê-la!

Yelan se aproximou e abraçou o filho.Estava muito feliz por ele ter despertado, tinha medo de tê-lo perdido.

Poucos minutos depois o médico chegou e, quando entrou no quarto, pediu:

-Por favor, todos se retirem!-Ninguém se moveu.-Preciso examinar o paciente.-Nada.-SAIAM AGORA!É preciso.-Todos se retiraram menos Yelan e Sakura.Ele as olhou e disse.-Por favor, preciso ficar sozinho com ele.

-Tudo bem doutor!Mas será que uma de nós não poderia ficar?-Perguntou Yelan.

-Se ficar em silêncio, sim!

-"timo!Então já vou.

Os três a olharam surpresos e Sakura disse:

-Mas senho...

-Nada de mas pequena.Ele precisa mais de você do que de mim.

-Obrigada!-Falou curvando-se.

-Não é nada.-Após dizer isso se retirou.

-Bem senhorita, sente-se naquela poltrona (oh sofazinho mais movimentado hein? Acho que ele quer roubar a cena).

_**10 minutos depois...**_

-Como estou?

-Muito bem senhor Li.Nunca vi uma recuperação tão rápida!-Os olhos de Sakura brilharam com essas palavras.-Seu ferimento já cicatrizou.Pode me explicar?

-Foi uma das técnicas que treinei nos últimos anos.

-Entendo.-Virou-se para Sakura e disse.-Não há mais riscos, mas ele precisa ficar em repouso e receber cuidados especiais.

-Ah não!Não quero depender de ninguém, não preciso de babá.-Sakura lhe dirigiu um olhar irritado que o assustou, se levantou e disse:

-Pode deixar doutor!Eu mesma cuido de tudo.

-Que bom!Agora já vou.-Virou para Shaoran e disse.-Sei que estará em boas mãos.Até mais senhor Li.

-Tchau!-Falou de braços cruzados e com cara de poucos, aliás, pouquíssimos amigos.O médico saiu rindo da situação e ele disse.-Por que fez isso?-Perguntou de forma autoritária, uma forma que assustaria qualquer um, mas o que ele não esperava aconteceu:

-Porque quero cuidar de você.E isso farei, senhor Li!-Falou decidida e em tom de ordem.Shaoran se surpreendeu.Ela não era mais aquela menininha que ele havia conhecido.Ela cresceu.E como cresceu.Sorriu observando atentamente as curvas dela.

-Do que está rindo?-Perguntou se aproximando.

-Dou risada, pois sou o homem mais feliz do mundo.-Quando ela estava bem próxima a puxou para a cama, a abraçou e disse.-Afinal, tenho a mulher mais linda do mundo em meus braços.-Após isso a beijou, um beijo apaixonado como sempre quis dar em sua preciosa flor.

_**Em outra parte da casa...**_

-Graças a Kami esse moleque já acordou.Você e Sakura estavam perdendo aula por culpa dele.

-Não fale besteiras Touya!Sabe bem que o Shaoran não tem culpa de nada.-Disse desvencilhando-se do abraço que o namorado queria lhe dar.

-O que há com você Tomoyo?

-Como assim?

-Ta bom!Já que você se faz de desentendida, eu serei bem direto: O que aconteceu entre você e o Eriol?-Disse segurando sua raiva.

Tomoyo o olhou assustada.Então ele sabia?O que ela deveria fazer agora?Por que estava tão confusa?Amava Touya.Ou não?

-Eu não sei do que esta falando!-Disse nervosamente.

-Não me faça de trouxa Tomoyo.Sabe perfeitamente o que digo.Mas pode ficar tranqüila que não farei nada, absolutamente assim nada?

-Deixarei você seguir seu caminho.Não serei enganado...

-Mas eu não te...

-Cale-se Tomoyo!-Falou dando para ela as costas.-Não precisa mentir.Posso não ter mais magia, mas ainda percebo muitas coisas.Não sou como a distraída da minha irmã.-Falou com a cabeça baixa.Ele sentia uma vontade louca de bater nos dois, mas não podia fazer isso (é parece que ele gosta mesmo dela. Coitadinho! O Eriol também. Não o deixa com uma!).

Ele se retirou após um breve tempo em silencio, mas Tomoyo o seguiu e disse:

-Touya!É mais valioso do que eu pensei.Sei que em breve, encontrará o seu grande amor!

Ele a olhou e respondeu sorrindo:

-Pelo menos sei que você já encontrou!-Se virou e continuou caminhando.

Tomoyo entrou em seu quarto, deitou na cama e finalmente se sentiu aliviada, mas...Será que fez o certo o deixando ir?Não sabia, mas queria descobrir.Levantou-se e seguiu a direção que seu coração indicou.

_**Enquanto isso...**_

Touya desceu a escada e ficou na sala principal jogado no sofá.Na verdade não se sentia tão mal, só não agüentava perder outra para o mesmo cara.Isso era demais para ele.Estava virando tradição daquele aprendiz de reencarnação de Clow.Sabia que ele não tinha culpa, mas...Precisava culpar alguém, precisava gritar com alguém e ele sabia que sobraria para o primeiro que cruzasse seu caminho.

Ouviu a campainha tocar e viu uma das empregadas abrir a porta.Não se importou com quem era até que sentiu alguém pular em cima dele e gritar:

-Oiiiiiii Touya!

-Nakuro, o que faz aqui?

-Ué não está feliz por me ver querido Touya?Sei que deve ter morrido de saudades.

Touya se levantou com ela grudada no pescoço dele e foi inevitável:

-Nakisuki!

-É Nakuro!

-Tanto faz!

-Tudo bem, diz!

-DESCE DAÍ!-Ela se assustou e rapidamente fez o que ele pediu.

-Ui nervosinho!Já pensou em concentrar essa irritação em coisas construtivas?

-SAI DA MINHA FRENTE!

-Não precisa gritar, calma!Anda muito estressado e só por isso eu vou você precisa de um momento sozinho e eu preciso falar com o Eriol!Mas antes vou comer uma coisinha que estou sem comer a horas.-Ela saiu da vista dele e ele falou bem baixo:

-Eriol, Eriol.Pelo menos, dessa vez, você me salvou!

-Problemas?

-Ah não!Você também não!

-Ei calma!Só fiz uma pergunta não precisa ser grosso.Devia aprender a respeitar as pessoas sabia?- Ela se virou para ir embora, mas sentiu seu pulso ser preso pela mão de Touya.

-Me perdoe Meilin!Às vezes sou mesmo grosso, mas tente entender.Terminei com Tomoyo e Nakuro ainda chega daquele jeito.

-Não se preocupe.-Disse sentando no sofá.-Mas...Por que terminou com Tomoyo?-Perguntou, observando-o se sentar.

-Ela não gosta de mim dessa forma.Eu sempre soube, mas agora ela encontrou quem amar.

Meilin se afundou no sofá de cor marrom, suspirou e disse:

-É, eu sei como é quando gostamos de alguém e não somos correspondidos.

Touya também se afundou e disse:

-Mas eu não sei.Para mim não é como se eu tivesse perdido minha namorada.Acho que Tomoyo sempre foi pra mim como...

-Sua irmã?-Perguntou recebendo uma afirmativa dele que virou o rosto e a encarou nos olhos.-Eu sei como é. Também achava que era apaixonada pelo Xiao Lang, mas agora percebo que só gostava dele como um irmão, ele é meu melhor amigo.Acho que por isso me confundi.

-É sempre difícil admitir que erramos não?

-Sim.Quase impossível.

-Shaoran tem sorte em ter alguém como você por perto.

-Tomoyo também.

Foi estranho o que aconteceu.De onde tinha surgido aquela afinidade eles não sabiam, mas tinham certeza que alguma coisa estava para acontecer.Ficaram se olhando em silencio e não perceberam os olhos que os observavam.

-É!Tenho uma nova cunhada.-Falou baixinho enquanto voltava com um jarro de água para o quarto do namorado.

_**No quarto de Eriol...**_

Tum tum tum

-Pode entrar.-Falou sem olhar para a porta.

-Olá Eriol!

-Tomoyo!-Disse em um misto de alegria e susto.-O que faz aqui?

-Pensei que gostaria de me ver!-Falou se aproximando dele que estava em pé.

-Claro que gostei, mas...Acho que Touya não vai gostar.-Falou essa última parte com a cabeça baixa.

-Ele não precisa gostar.-Falou erguendo a cabeça dele com a mão direita.

Sentindo aquele toque ele chegou a voar e soltou um sorriso bobo.Ela se aproximou ainda mais.Ficou bem perto do ouvido dele e disse:

-Não tenho mais namorado.

Aquelas palavras foram suficientes.Ele a envolveu entre seus braços e a beijou, novamente deixando a percepção de lado.

Sakura fechou a porta que estava entreaberta, suspirou e disse:

-Enfim, tudo resolvido por aqui!-Andou mais um pedaço até entrar no quarto de Shaoran, ainda com o jarro na mão.(ta virando uma espiã)

_**Voltando a sala...**_

-Sabe, está ficando tarde acho melhor eu subir.Ainda quero ver Shaoran antes de ir para casa.

-Claro!Fique a vontade.

-Então tchau.-Ela disse com intenção de se levantar, mas...

-Meilin!-Voltou a olhar Touya e disse:

-Sim!

-Acredita que um amor pode nascer de um momento para o outro?

-Não...-Percebeu a expressão triste dele e continuou -Até alguns minutos atrás.

Os olhos de Touya brilharam e ele sorriu abertamente.

-Então, acreditaria se dissesse que eu começo a te amar?

Ela sorriu e disse:

-Só se acreditar que comigo acontece o mesmo!

Touya a puxou mais para perto e a beijou.Notou que era o primeiro beijo dela, mas não deixava nada a desejar.Muito pelo contrário.Os lábios dela eram os mais doces e quentes que já havia provado em toda sua existência.

_**No quarto de Shaoran...**_

-Um jarro vazio nos rendeu grandes novidades.-Falou sentado na cama em frente à namorada e segurando as suas mãos.

-É verdade!Nunca imaginei que isso aconteceria, muito menos tão rápido.

Shaoran e Sakura riram abertamente e se a cabeça no peito dele, ela falou:

-Esses quatro não perderam tempo!

-Espero que sejam felizes!

-Espero que TODOS nós sejamos felizes.-Disse uma feliz e sorridente Sakura.

-É!Cada coisa aconteceu!Você treinando artes marciais, Meilin e Touya juntos, assim como Tomoyo e Eriol!Quando foi que isso aconteceu?

Sakura se afastou o olhou nos olhos e disse sorrindo:

-Eu acho que foi enquanto você dormia!

Eles sorriram e voltaram a se abraçar.Será que finalmente poderiam ser felizes?

_**Continua...**_

Olá!

Primeiro quero agradecer ao review da **Angel** e dizer que o problema dos relacionamentos começa a ser resolvido, mas ainda há uns pontos para serem discutidos.

Também quero agradecer a **Marry-anne** pelos reviews e dizer que não precisa se preocupar ou ter pressa.

Agradeço as duas em conjunto por estarem me dando um grande apoio nessa fanfic.Espero que continuem gostando dele.Esse capítulo dedico a vocês!

**Muito Obrigada por tudo!**

Lembre-se sempre que Sakura card captors e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao CLAMP.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que estejam gostando da história em geral.

Peço que deixem reviews com criticas, sugestões, elogios e tudo mais.Eles são muito importantes para mim.

A música que eu coloquei é dos **Beach Boys** e se chama **Forever**.Não sou muito fã não, mas achei perfeita para o momento.

A história está começando a ficar mais nítida e eu espero que todos a compreendam, pois ela passará por momentos críticos e escolhas decisivas.Por favor, colaborem com Sakura com todas as energias positivas que puderem.

Peço desculpas pela falta de descrição em muitas, muitas ocasiões, mas é que eu tenho um pouquinho da doença da Sakura: Distração.Quando lembro que tenho que descrever, já fiz a história e até já postei.Estou tentando melhorar essa área!

Valeu por tudo e até o próximo capítulo de UM NOVO PASSO!

Bye!


	5. Deixe a magia te guiar

**Deixe a magia te guiar**

02 de Maio, Domingo.

Tudo estava ótimo.Pelo menos agora.Touya quase saiu no tapa com Shaoran quando esse lhe virou e disse:

-Não é porque eu acordei que Sakura deixará de dormir comigo!

-AH SEU MOLEQUE!-Já ia pular no pescoço dele quando foi segurado por Meilin e Yukito, enquanto Sakura ria da situação.De repente, ela parou e disse:

-Continuarei dormindo aqui sim!

-Mas Sakura...

-Não se preocupe Touya.Shaoran não fará nada.

-Até parece.Se esse maníaco te agarrou dormindo, imagina o que ele não fará acordado.

-Diferente do que pensa, cunhadinho-Falou para irrita-lo-amo sua irmã e a respeito.Não acontecerá nada que ela não queira.Mas...Se ela quiser...

-Oras seu moleque!-Falou antes de tentar mais uma vez bater nele.

Bom, mas isso já foi resolvido.

Parece que as coisas estavam perfeitas.Todos felizes, mas...Nem tudo era sonho na mansão Li:

-Nós vamos embora em dois dias.Vovô nos comprou as passagens.-Touya falou enquanto jantavam.

Houve uma reação por pessoa.Nakuro ficou espantada.Primeiro tinha que ficar vendo Touya com Meilin e agora também perderia a amizade de Yukito.Havia conquistado essa amizade há tão pouco tempo que não queria perdê-la.

_**Flash Back**_

Nakuro encontrou Sakura no caminho e a cumprimentou.Pediu a ela para avisar a Eriol que já havia chegado, pois queria comer algo antes de falar com ele.Deu risada ao ouvir o comentário de Sakura quando disse que Spinel havia ido para a casa dela:

''Kero e Spi juntos?!Coitado do meu pai!''

Foi até a cozinha e lá encontrou Yukito.

-Oi Yuki, tudo bem?

-Olá Nakuro!Não sabia que estava na casa.

-Cheguei há alguns minutos.Yuki!

-O que foi?

-Sabe o que aconteceu com Touya?

-Não.Por que?

-Quando cheguei, ele tava na entrada e gritou tanto comigo.Parecia estranho!

-Já sei o motivo!

-E qual é?

-Mais cedo ele me contou que ia terminar com Tomoyo.Parece que o fez.

-Sério?-Falou com os olhos brilhando.-Então ele não tem namorada?

-É o que parece.-Sorriu observando a atitude da moça.

-Então darei um tempo para ele enquanto como e depois vou consolá-lo!

-Cuidado Nakuro!

-Por que?

-Ele pode não estar querendo seu consolo!

-Ah!Que nada.Vai dar tudo certo.

-Você parece a Sakura falando.

Ficaram uns minutos comendo e conversando.Depois ela se retirou enquanto ele guardava tudo (preguiçosa).Precisava encontrar Touya.

Quando chegou na sala viu o que não queria e não devia.Escondeu-se ao ver que eles pararam o beijo.

-Eu nem acredito que isso aconteceu!

-Por que não Meilin?

-Eu não sei.Nunca esperei por isso, mas...Foi o melhor momento da minha vida.-Falou acariciando o rosto de Touya.

-Então é melhor se preparar, muitos momentos assim ainda estão por vir.

-Ah é?-O viu acenar que sim.-E quando?

-Agora!

Depois de dizer isso a beijou profundamente e Nakuro, que observou tudo, correu de volta para a cozinha onde encontrou Yukito.

-Mas o que houve com você?

Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes da jovem se jogar nos seus braços chorando e contando tudo que aconteceu.

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Ele a escutou e apoiou.Seria eternamente grata a ele.

Mas as reações continuavam.A pior foi a de Meilin:

-Então você vai me deixar aqui e fala isso nessa tranqüilidade?-Perguntou chorando.

-Meilin eu...

-EU TE ODEIO TOUYA.-Gritou antes de sair correndo com o namorado atrás dela.

Chegaram ao jardim da mansão:

-Meilin espera!

-Pra que?Pra me iludir mais?Não, obrigada Touya.

-Eu te amo.-Ela parou.-Sei que é estranho.Mas eu te amo!Não quero ir, mas preciso.

Ela se virou, correu até ele e o abraçou.

-Não queria me afastar de você agora.

-Então venha comigo!

_**Voltando a sala de Jantar**_

-Foi tudo tão rápido.

-Eu sei, mas Touya tem razão.Temos que ir Shaoran!

-Sentirei sua falta meu amor!

-Por que?-Perguntou Yelan.-Você acha que ainda tem algo que te prende na China?

Todos a olharam espantados, mas felizes.

-Então eu posso ir mãe?

-É claro que pode.Aliás, deve!

Shaoran e Sakura se abraçaram e assim ficaram até Kayo falar:

-Pena será Sakura interromper o treinamento, já que estava indo tão bem.

-É verdade!-Disse Eriol.-Acho que deveria ficar!

-Mas tem a escola, Kero e meu pai.Não posso deixar tudo.

-Pense bem Sakura: é uma oportunidade em milhões.

-Mas Eriol, eu...

-Pense, depois decida.-Ao falar isso se levantou e disse.-Irei com vocês.

-Que bom meu amor.-Falou Tomoyo abraçando o namorado.

-Isso será maravilhoso.-Falou Nakuro entusiasmada.

-Também acho.-Disse Yukito.Os dois se olharam demoradamente.

OPA!Era impressão de Sakura e Eriol ou seus guardiões estavam se dando melhor do que o natural.Os mestres se olharam.Uma idéia acabava de surgir.

Eriol voltou sua atenção para onde devia e disse:

-Senhor Li podemos conversar um momento?

-Claro jovem Eriol!

Os dois se retiraram, deixando para trás muitos curiosos e uma menina de olhos verdes que percebeu que o assunto deles tinha algo em relação a ela.

_**Escritório da mansão**_

-Isso não está certo senhor.O que aconteceu com Shaoran só aconteceu para Sakura vir para cá e ter um treinamento adequado para enfrentar a batalha...

-Batalha?Por acaso sabe o que está falando?

-Como assim?

-O que sabe sobre essa suposta ''batalha'' de que tanto fala?

-O que vi no meu sonho.Vi Sakura duelando com algo que não pude identificar e Shaoran ao lado dela.

-Acredita mesmo que é só isso que os espera?

-Não estou entendendo!O que mais seria?-Perguntou bastante apreensivo.

-Vocês participarão de várias batalhas que definirão o seu futuro e o da humanidade.Não haverá apenas uma batalha.Será uma GUERRA!

-Contra quem?Por que?

-Isso todos que forem descobrirão no tempo certo.E você jovem, é um deles.

Falou se retirando e deixando para trás uma pessoa que pensava conhecer seu destino.

_**Duas horas depois (quarto do Shaoran)...**_

Sakura estava debruçada sobre a cama pensativa.O que deveria fazer?

-Algum problema?

Levantou-se num pulo ao ouvir a voz.

-Desculpe senhora Li, estava distraída.

-Não se preocupe.A culpa foi minha.Mas...Onde está meu filho?

-Está no banho!

-E como tem sido dormir sempre com ele?

-Mas não acontece nada!-Falou um pouco surpresa.

-Não foi isso que perguntei.

-É que... É meio estranho dormir abraçada a ele. É maravilhoso, mas...Parece que todos pensam besteiras.

-Não se preocupe.Se acontecer algo ninguém poderá acusá-los.O amor não tem pudores nem limites.

-Mas eu tenho!

-Sim, já notei.Mas, por que estava tão distraída?

-Eu sempre sou distraída!

-Não.Ultimamente está diferente.Além disso, você estava preocupada com algo.

-Bem,... É meio difícil entender o motivo, mas...Sinto que deveria continuar treinando.

-Então continue.

-Mas tem minhas obrigações e não posso deixar tudo para trás.

-Faça o que achar melhor.Mas não esqueça: Deixe a magia te guiar!

-Mãe!O que faz aqui?

-Vim dar boa noite aos dois!

-Entao ta.Boa noite!

-Boa noite, meu filho.E juízo, entendeu?

-Não se preocupe, mamãe.

-Boa noite Sakura!

-Boa noite senhora!

-Lembre-se o que lhe falei!

-Tudo bem.Lembrarei.

Yelan se retirou.Shaoran observou a namorada alguns instantes e depois perguntou:

-O que ela disse?

-Só me deu um conselho!

-Ah ta!

-E então.Não vai se deitar?

-Claro!

Ele deitou no lado direito da cama e Sakura no esquerdo como sempre.Mas logo ele a puxou e a segurou pela cintura.Ela repousou sua cabeça no peito dele e disse:

-Eu te amo, Xiao Lang!

-Eu te amo, Ying-fa!

Assim adormeceram, como era desde que ele acordara.

_**03 de Maio, Segunda Feira.(quarto da Tomoyo)**_

-Nós três vamos para o Japão amanha com nossos namorados.Eu nem acredito que as coisas podem mudar tão rápido.

-Tem razão Meilin!Tudo realmente mudou, não acha Sakura?

-Ahn?

-Sakura nós estamos conversando a mais de uma hora e você não prestou atenção em uma palavra.Ta legal que você é distraída, mas isso já é absurdo.

-Desculpa Meilin, mas não estou com cabeça para conversar.

-Está com algum problema Sakura?

-Brigou com meu primo?

-Não e não.Eu só preciso relaxar um pouco.Vou dar uma volta pelo jardim e já volto.

-Tudo bem!-Sakura se retirou silenciosamente e Meilin perguntou:- O que será que houve?

-Não sei, mas parece grave!

_**Minutos depois no jardim da mansão**_

Sakura andava distraidamente pelo jardim.Pensava no que ela deveria fazer.Sua razão e seu coração travavam um conflito perturbador.O pior é que ela não sabia que parte estava do lado de que.Ela tinha que decidir, mas como?

-Não se preocupe, achará a resposta!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Ela gritou enquanto pulava com a mão no peito.

Kayo ria do que acabara de acontecer.Era engraçado que aquela menina levasse tantos sustos com ele.Mas ele se controlou e disse:

-Não se preocupe.Sou amigo e vim em paz!

Ela ficou aliviada ao vê-lo e os dois começaram a rir.Só pararam minutos depois.

-Como sabia o que eu estava pensando?

-Alguma outra coisa te deixa tão confusa?

-É verdade!Sabe, às vezes penso que sou transparente!

-E isso não é bom?

-Por um lado talvez, mas...

-Mas o que?-Perguntou vendo-a abaixar a cabeça.

-Gostaria de esconder um pouco o que sinto.Não mentir, mas...Saber ser indiferente de vez em quando.O senhor entende?

-Sim.Foi isso que Xiao Lang me pediu para ensiná-lo há quatro anos.Lembro-me de tudo daquele dia.

_**Flash Back**_

-No que pensa Xiao Lang?

-Em nada senhor!

-Não minta para mim!

-É que... Aquela cerejeira ali-falou apontando para frente-me lembra a Sakura.

-Está apaixonado!

-O que?

-Não tente negar.Seus sentimentos sempre foram muito claros.

-Queria que não fosse assim!-Falou o menino de 12 anos abaixando a cabeça.

-Gostaria de mentir?

-Mentir não!-Falou alto fitando o ancião.-Apenas disfarçar.Não poderia me ensinar?

-Não.

-Mas por que?

-Cada um tem sua natureza.Não posso mudar a sua.Mas, durante o treinamento, amadurecerá em alguns aspectos.Talvez com isso, consiga controlar certos sentimentos, pois ninguém controla todos.

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

-E é exatamente isso que digo para você jovem.

-Obrigada, senhor Li.Mas diferente de Shaoran, não terei anos de treinamento.Nem sei se quero treinar mais uns dias.Minha razão e meu coração travam conflitos sem decidir de que lado ficam.

-Então escute a sua outra parte!

-Como assim?

-Você nasceu com um dom e vem o aperfeiçoando nos últimos anos. É ele que deve seguir!

-Foi o que a senhora Li me disse.-Ela fechou os olhos e lembrou da frase-'Deixe a magia te guiar'.

O símbolo da estrela surgiu sob seus pés e ela apertou o peito com as duas mãos unidas.Ainda de olhos fechados ela viu...Mas o que ela estava vendo?Não podia ser.

Ela viu destruição!

Abriu os olhos apressadamente e gritou de dor, apertando mais forte seu peito.Todos da casa com magia perceberam a explosão que houve e saíram para o jardim.Viram o desespero de Sakura, enquanto Kayo observava tudo parado.

Shaoran se indignou e correu até ela que caiu de joelhos no chão chorando e apertando ainda mais as mãos contra o peito.Ele se abaixou e a abraçou tentando acalmá-la.Mas uma ventania forte bateu e ele a segurou ainda mais forte.

Tudo ao redor deles sumiu.Ele observou trevas por todos os lados.Ouvia o choro de Sakura.Sentia suas lágrimas molharem sua camisa e a apertava ainda mais.

-Estou com medo Shaoran!

-Nada vai nos acontecer Sakura.Sempre estarei ao seu lado!

A luz voltou a aparecer e todos estavam lá novamente.Sakura não chorava mais.Eles dois estavam grudados um no outro e não se separariam tão cedo.Todos estavam preocupados, mas Kayo apenas disse:

-Ainda têm malas para arrumarem, então se apressem.

Ele se retirou e ninguém entendeu nada.

Sakura e Shaoran se levantaram.Kayo tinha razão.A vida DEVE continuar!

_**04 de Maio, Terça Feira.**_

Todos estavam prontos.As despedidas já tinham acontecido.Agora era só entrar nos carros e partir para o aeroporto.E assim acontecia, mas antes de Sakura ir a direção do carro, Shiefa, irmã de Shaoran, disse:

-Faça meu irmãozinho feliz, ta bem?

-Claro que sim!

As duas se abraçaram e Sakura sentiu algo estranho, mas muito bom: sentiu-se em casa!

-Ei Sakura!Vem logo, monstrenga!-Gritou Touya de um dos carros.

Shaoran estava descendo a escada para ir ao carro, se virou, estendeu a mão para Sakura e disse:

-Vamos?

Sakura olhou o namorado com a mão estendida esperando-a, o irmão já irritado pela demora, o jardim da mansão e resolveu sentir.

Sim!Faria como quando caçava as cartas: fecharia os olhos para sentir as auras e aprender, finalmente, a deixar a magia guiá-la!

_**Continua...**_

**_Oi pessoal!_**

**_Como estão?_**

**_Estou aqui para agradecer aos reviews de Angel Megumi,que bom que gostou do capítulo.Também agradeço a Marry-anne,fiz os casais mais fofos sempre vcs me apoiam e isso é muito legal.MUITO OBRIGADA!_**

**_Tambem vou agradecer ao e-mail da Patrícia,sempre que quiser pode mandar um, serao lidos e bem recebidos na minha caixa postal e respondidos por mim._****_E isso vale para todos que estao lendo._**

**_Sobre o capítulo,bom...agora temos que esperar a decisao da Sakura.Será que ela fica ou vai?Além disso, o que será essa guerra que Kayo e Eriol tanto comentam.E o que Sakura viu?Será que tem relação com o futuro e essa guerra?_**

**_Para conhecer as respostas é só ler os próximos capítulos._**

**_Lembem-se dos reviews ou e-mails._**

**_Beijos e até a próxima!_**

**_Tchauzinho(esse negocio de Sakura nao ta me fazendo bem)._**


	6. Equalizando

**Equalizando**

Não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.Não entendia as sensações que sentia.Não era tão fácil como quando caçava as cartas.Era de alguma forma diferente.Mas o que deveria fazer?Era isso que tentava descobrir, ou...Será que já sabia?

Abriu os olhos.Sabia o que tinha que fazer.Olhou a todos.Respirou fundo e disse:

-Eu vou ficar!

Uma bomba parecia ter caído sobre alguns, mas outros sorriam felizes.As reações eram diferentes e engraçadas.E, como sempre, Touya não deixaria por menos!

-VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA É?PENSA QUE VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ AQUI?-Gritou indo à direção da irmã.Shaoran se pôs à frente dela e respondeu no mesmo tom:

-VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE GRITAR COM ELA!E NEM OUSE TOCAR NELA!

-QUEM PENSA QUE É SEU MOLEQUE ATREVIDO?

-PAREM VOCÊS DOIS!-Gritou Sakura assustando a todos, principalmente os dois.-Parecem até crianças que perderam o brinquedo, que coisa chata isso.-Falou mais calma.

Todos a olharam esperando o que iria acontecer agora.

-Bom, vamos ser sinceros maninho!Eu vou ficar aqui e você não pode me impedir.Sentirei saudade, mas será melhor para todos, eu sei o que estou dizendo.Diga a papai e a Kero que os amo muito.E por favor, não de mais chiliques assim se não serei obrigada a perder a paciência que nos últimos seis anos tenho usado para agüentar seus ataques de ciúme.

-Ta não precisa ficar irritada, mas...Vou sentir saudade!

-Eu também.Mas assim que sentir que é o momento eu volto pro Japão.

-Sentirei sua falta!

-E eu a sua Tomoyo.

-Nem acredito que eu vou e você vai ficar!

-Pode acreditar Meilin.

-Espero que fique bem, querida Sakura!Será uma pena não tê-la conosco.-Falou com a cara mais sincera que alguém pode ter.

-Não seja falso Eriol.-Ele a olhou, espantado.-Sei que quer que eu fique.Não precisa mentir.Só peço que ajude a dupla que você sabe qual é.

-Não se preocupe.Percebo que não é mais tão distraída.

-Nem sempre podemos ser como gostamos de ser.Não é Yuki?

-Sim Sakura.Quer que eu fique com você aqui?

-Não!Quero que viva a sua vida, só assim vou me sentir tranqüila.

-Tudo bem.

-Bom, acho que vou ficar, não?Afinal o que faria no Japão sem a minha flor de cerejeira?

-Deixa de ser bobo Shaoran!

-Acontece que eu sou bobo.A única vez que fui esperto foi quando me apaixonei por você minha flor!-Disse de frente para ela, acariciando-lhe a face.

-Ai Shaoran!-Disse suspirando.

Mas o clima de amor foi interrompido pelo pigarrear do Touya (é muito cara de pau. Atrapalhar esse casal tão fofo)!

-Bom sem querer interromper (falso) temos que pegar um avião em alguns minutos.

-É eu sei.Saibam que sentirei falta de todos.Os amo muito.Nunca se esqueçam ou duvidem disso.

-Também te amamos querida Sakura!Até mais!

-Tchauzinho!

Touya antes de entrar no carro, virou e disse:

-Se fizer minha irmã sofrer, eu te mato, moleque!

-Se eu fizer sua irmã sofrer, eu deixo você me matar, cunhadinho!

Os dois sorriram.Um para o outro. É, bem que Sakura tava tendo a impressão que o dia estava um pouco nublado.Ela sorriu e disse:

-Quem não acreditava em milagres, deve ter mudado de opinião agora.

Todos riram.Era incrível o que estava acontecendo.Sakura pensava enquanto seus amigos e família partiam.E olha que ela nem imaginava o que estava por vir...

_**Uma hora depois (sala principal da mansão)...**_

Todos estavam felizes pela decisão de Sakura.Mas ela sentia que algo faltava, como uma explicação pelas suas sensações e decisões.

-Que bom que ficou jovem.Essa mansão ficará cada dia mais feliz com sua presença.Tenho certeza!

-Obrigada Wei!Mas...Se não for abusar, eu queria pedir umas coisinhas!-Falou para Yelan, um pouco sem jeito.

-Pode falar!Não há problemas.

-Pra começar, eu queria um quarto.

Shaoran, que estava sentado, levantou rapidamente:

-Mas você tem um quarto!

-Não Shaoran.Ele é seu quarto.

-Mas meu quarto é seu quarto!

-Na verdade isso é mentira.Se um dia nós chegarmos a cogitar a idéia de casamento, nós podemos pensar em ter o nosso quarto!

-Como assim cogitar a idéia de casamento?Nós vamos nos casar!

-Isso se você pedir de uma forma decente e eu resolver aceitar.

-Que brincadeira é essa Sakura?-Perguntou se exaltando.-Você acha que pode recusar quando eu te pedir em casamento?

Sakura o olhou com uma cara de ''o que você disse'', levantou-se e disse:

-E por que não poderia?

-Porque não, oras!

-Ah, essa é demais!Nem uma resposta coerente você tem para defender a infantilidade que acaba de falar.

-Sakura, você será minha esposa, querendo ou não!-Falou apontando para ela.

-É isso que você pensa!Se continuar com essa atitude machista e ridícula, nem namorar mais nós vamos, senhor Li.

-Ah é?

-Sim!

-Então é melhor terminarmos agora!

-O que você disse?

-Isso que ouviu: acabou!

-Tudo bem então!Se é assim que você quer é melhor que não me dirija mais a palavra.

-Não tem problema.Não será difícil tantas mulheres lindas em Hong Kong, em menos de dois dias nem vou lembrar que você existe.

-Então é melhor você começar a procurar logo.Porque duvido que você encontre outra idiota que te agüente em tão pouco tempo.-Falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

-É assim que você pensa, mas muitas mulheres fariam qualquer coisa para ficar comigo.Não preciso de uma menininha cabeça dura e mimada.

-Você vai pagar caro por isso seu imbecil, arrogante, desprazível e grosso!-Falou Sakura começando a chorar.

Shaoran notou que fez bobagem e começou a se sentir culpado ouvindo os soluços e vendo as lágrimas de sua namorada, ou seria ex?

-Sakura me perdoe.Eu sou mesmo um burro!

-Não, não é. Você não pode ofender assim o pobre animal.-Falou ainda chorando.

-Ta lega, Sakura!Eu sei que eu sou pior do que qualquer tipo de animal, mas para de chorar meu amor.Vem, me dá um abraço e vamos esquecer tudo isso!-Falou abrindo os braços.

-VAI ABRAÇAR UMA DAS MULHERES QUE FARIAM DE TUDO POR VOCÊ!-Depois de falar isso ela correu chorando muito.Todos que estavam na sala olharam Shaoran o reprovando por sua atitude.Ele entendendo o recado perguntou:

-Compro flores?

Viu todos negando.

-Bombons?

Mais uma vez negação.Kayo o olhou morrendo de vontade de rir e disse:

-Vai ter que comprar uma Ferrari!

Shaoran abaixou a cabeça sorrindo de lado e disse:

-Como é que ela consegue me enlouquecer desse jeito?

Ele se retirou e Yelan disse:

-Será que essa reconciliação vai demorar:

-Duvido que seja assim!O amor é mais poderoso que qualquer briga por ele próprio provocada!-Disse Kayo.

-Acho que em breve esse casal nos trará muitas surpresas!

-Como o que Wei?

-Isso eu ainda não sei, senhora!Mas sinto que logo nós vamos descobrir.

_**Jardim da mansão...**_

-Ele não podia ter dito aquilo!

Sakura repetiu essa frase pela enésima vez, embaixo da cerejeira que havia no jardim.Tudo bem que ela fez uma brincadeirinha, mas ele não precisava jogar na cara dela que, se quisesse, poderia trocá-la por qualquer outra mulher.Ela chorava e chorava.Não conseguia parar ou mudar o pensamento de que ele já havia ficado com essas vadias que fariam de tudo por ele.

-Eu te amo!

Ao ouvir essas palavras ela levantou o rosto e encontrou os olhos mais lindos e envolventes que já conhecera.

-O que quer?-falou de forma rude.

-Pedir perdão!-Falou sentando-se ao lado dela, que voltou a abaixar a cabeça.

-Então peça!

-Me perdoe, meu amor!Eu perdi o juízo.Nunca pensei que o medo de te perder poderia provocar tal reação em mim!Me perdoe e entenda que só reagi daquela forma, pois a última coisa que pode acontecer em minha vida é pensar que um dia eu vou acordar e você não estará ao meu lado.

Sakura o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos, mas com um sorriso que ele conhecia bem.O sorriso que o fez se apaixonar pela bela flor a sua frente.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo na mente dela naquele momento, mas fez o que a alma dele pediu: a envolveu em um abraço protetor e possessivo, mas muito carinhoso.Ela deixou o corpo fazer o que queria e se entregou ao abraço.Não temia nada nos braços dele.O mundo começou a girar devagar.Ela sentiu tudo ao redor em câmera lenta, como se nada mais importasse.Ela se afastou e eles se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Afastaram-se um tempo depois por falta de ar.Ela recostou a cabeça no peito dele e disse:

-Eu também te amo!

**_2 horas depois..._**

-Onde estavam?-Perguntou Yelan ao casal que entrou abraçado na sala.

-Estávamos no jardim, mãe!

-Então já fizeram as pazes?

-Sim senhora Li!

-Que bom!Mas voltemos ao que estávamos conversando antes desse imprevisto.

-Sim!-Responderam os dois juntos.

-Maninho!Por que demorou tanto?-Perguntou Futtie.

-Ficamos um tempo no jardim!

-Fazendo o que?

-Apenas namorando, querida irmã!-Disse Shaoran antes de sentar.

-Ahn!Assim espero!

-Engraçadinha!

-Eu sei, cunhadinha!

Sakura riu do comentário, mas logo parou e disse:

-Eu e Shaoran conversamos e ele entendeu meus motivos para querer um quarto só meu.

-Que bom que seja assim!-Disse Kayo.-Não queremos brigas entre vocês.

-É, mas eu quero pedir outra coisa!

-Pode falar!-Disse Yelan.

-Quero que meu treinamento seja serio.Não sei o motivo, mas sinto que em breve precisarei dele.

Kayo sorriu de lado pelo comentário dela e pensou''ela está ficando mais forte e o treinamento nem começou, o que ela será capaz de fazer depois dele?''.

_**05 de Maio, quarta-feira**_

-Isso é muito cansativo.Estamos a horas treinando.-Falou Sakura tentando inutilmente desviar a atenção de seu oponente.

-Deve se acostumar com isso.O inimigo não vai parar pra você beber uma água.

-Ai, você é muito grosso sabia?Parece até o Shaoran!

-Mas diferente do meu primo, não tenho receio nenhum em lhe ferir.-Falou avançando sobre ela com a espada.Ela desviou com muita dificuldade.

-Sei que não se importa comigo, mas poderia maneirar um pouco.Eu estou exausta e lembre-se que faz pouco tempo que eu treino.-Falou tentando desviar-se dos ataques de seu adversário.

-Você pediu um treinamento serio.Agora segura a barra.-Depois de dizer tirou a espada da mão dela.Ele relaxou e ela disse:

-Te conheci hoje, mas to começando a te detestar!

Ele sorriu e disse:

-Ao contrário de mim que estou começando a amá-la.

Ela riu e continuou a brincadeira:

-Que bom.Só não deixe Shaoran descobrir.

-Vou tentar esconder na frente dele.

Os dois começaram a rir.O rapaz moreno, alto, de olhos e cabelo negro era legal.Sakura tinha que admitir.

-Sabe Seiya, se todos os treinos forem terminar com uma piada, até que valerá sofrer um pouco durante eles.

-Que bom que pensa assim, pois adoro fazer belas mulheres sorrirem.

-Deixa de ser bobo e me ajuda a andar que eu to toda quebrada.

Ele riu e disse:

-Tudo bem, mas vou querer um pagamento por isso.

-E o que quer?-Perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Que sejamos amigos!

Ela sorriu:

-Então, amigos nós seremos!

Ele a ajudou a chegar a uma cadeira com muita dificuldade.Ela treinava a pouco mais que uma semana, mas não lutava tão mal.A prova é que ele estava mancando.Ela, preocupada, perguntou:

-Mas o que houve com sua perna?

-Foi só o chute que você me deu!

-Pelo que estou vendo, acho que exagerei nele!-Falou com um pouco de remorso e abaixando a cabeça.

-Ei!-Falou erguendo a cabeça dela com a mão direita.-Você fez bem.É um treino, só aprendemos lutando e nos ferindo.-Falou sorrindo e ainda segurando o queixo dela.Aumentou o sorriso quando ela o retribuiu.

-Estou interrompendo?-Perguntou alguém muito irritado, que Sakura reconheceu imediatamente ao ouvir a voz, afastando-se do toque de Seiya.

-Shaoran!O que faz aqui?

-Por que?Não posso mais ver **minha** namorada?-Disse reforçando o minha e se aproximando dos dois com cara de poucos amigos.

-Claro que pode meu amor, mas pensei que estivesse ocupado!-Disse sorrindo tentando desviar a atenção de Shaoran que olhava Seiya com muito desprezo enquanto o rapaz apenas sorria.E deu certo.Ele a olhou e vendo seu sorriso também sorriu, esquecendo o primo e se abaixando para ficar a altura dela, que estava sentada.A beijou e depois disse:

-Pra você nunca estou ocupado!

-Nossa!Ta aí uma coisa que nunca pensei que veria: Xiao Lang Li romântico.-Disse em tom zombeteiro.

Shaoran levantou para olhá-lo de frente e disse:

-Pelo menos faço isso com **minha** namorada, não com a dos outros.-Falou extremamente irritado.

-Calma primo!Não precisa ficar com ciúmes.Só estava ajudando a **sua** namorada.-Falou antes de se virar e seguir até a porta, mas, não resistindo a tentação, parou, virou e disse:

-Nos vemos amanha.Querida flor!

-ORA SEU...

Shaoran já ia partir para a pancadaria, quando Sakura levantou o abraçou por trás e disse em seu ouvido:

-Vai perder seu tempo brigando ou prefere me beijar?

Ele estremeceu, a afastou, se virou e disse:

-Sinceramente? Prefiro a segunda opção!-Logo após dizer isso a beijou profunda e apaixonadamente.Depois do beijo a abraçou e novamente ela viu o filme em câmera lenta.

Ele encostou a boca no ouvido dela e disse:

-Vamos jantar essa noite!Tem um presente na sua cama.-Beijou a orelha dela e se afastou.-Te espero daqui a três horas na sala principal.-Beijou a mão dela e se retirou.

Sakura ficou lá, olhando para a porta e pensando''Como eu o amo!''.

_**Algumas horas depois...**_

-Pra onde você ta me levando Shaoran?-Perguntou Sakura que estava de olhos vendados e sendo guiada pelo namorado pelo jardim da mansão.

-Calma!Logo saberá meu amor!Já estamos chegando.

-Fala isso porque não é você que está de olhos fechados e morrendo de curiosidade.

-Claro que não!Se eu preparei a surpresa quem deve estar assim é você.Não acha?

-Hahaha!Muito engraçado.-Falou ironizando.

-Pronto.Chegamos!

-Finalmente!

Ele tirou a venda lentamente dela que abriu os olhos.

-Shaoran...Isso é...lindo!-Falou emocionada vendo a mesa pronta embaixo da cerejeira do jardim que estava bem florida e era iluminada pela lua cheia como todo o resto do jardim.Mais distante tinha um pequeno grupo musical que começou a tocar uma doce e bela melodia.

Shaoran guiou a namorada até a mesa e os dois começaram a jantar.

**_Poucos minutos depois..._**

-Gostou do presente?

-O vestido é belíssimo!-Disse olhando a roupa que vestia.Um vestido longo, verde, tomara que caia.O cabelo estava preso em um coque alto.Depois olhou o namorado que vestia um terno social preto.Ele estava tão lindo!Pena que não se vestia assim com freqüência!Estava realmente encantador!

-Mas acho que está faltando alguma coisa!-Disse Shaoran se levantando e indo a direção a namorada que estava do outro lado da mesa.Ajoelhou-se na frente dela e estendeu uma caixa preta que ela pegou, abriu e encontrou lá dentro uma gargantilha que brilhava muito e dois brincos, também reluzentes.

-São brilhantes.Espero que tenha gostado!

-Eu amei!-Falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Me permite colocá-los?

Vendo-a confirmar com a cabeça ele levantou, pegou a gargantilha e a colocou no pescoço da amada.Depois ela colocou os brincos e ele disse:

-Está perfeita!

-Obrigada!

-Eu que agradeço por me permitir ver tamanha beleza!

Sakura estava muito emocionada, tanto que estava quase chorando.Shaoran a segurou pela mão e a levantou.Levou-a até perto do local de onde vinha a suave música e os dois começaram a dançar juntinho.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais dela e perguntou em seu ouvido:

-Seja sincera!Como você se sente em relação a mim?

-Sinto que você é arrogante, petulante, rude, mas incrivelmente maravilhoso.Mesmo com todos os defeitos eu te amo.Pois pra mim você é perfeito!

-Uau!Não sabia disso!

-É, mas tem mais!

-E o que seria?

-Você sempre tenta ser o melhor em tudo!E quer saber sempre mais.

-Olha quem fala!

-O que quer dizer?-Perguntou sem entender.

-Você ainda não percebeu porque ficou aqui?

-Não.Se puder me explicar!

-Porque nós dois somos iguais!

Sakura começou a rir sem parar e Shaoran continuou:

-Você pode não acreditar, mas largou tudo para treinar.Pense muito bem antes de voltar a rir disso!

-Você não sabe o que está falando.

-É o que vamos ver!

Eles continuaram dançando.Sakura começou a sentir o cheiro maravilhoso que havia nele e ouvia atentamente cada palavra de amor que ele falava em seu ouvido.Sentia cada beijo dele e mesmo não os vendo, lembrou-se de seus olhos.Os olhos âmbares, quase dourados que ela tanto amava!

A música ainda rolava e os dois esqueceram tudo.O mundo girou cada vez mais devagar e eles deixaram o amor envolvê-los.Nada importava naquele momento, nada além deles e de seu amor!

A voz dele estava rouca e a provocava, cada vez mais envolvida por ele, ela esquecia tudo, até ela mesma.Mas a música parou, a dança acabou, os músicos se retiraram, deixando-os a sós.Eles ficaram lá, em pé, se olhando, enquanto a lua os iluminava e o vento desarrumava ainda mais os fios rebeldes que ele tinha e que ela tanto amava.

Ele esticou o braço e ela o aceitou.Foram até a cerejeira e se sentaram embaixo dela.Abraçaram-se e ela disse, bem baixinho:

-Essa foi uma noite de sonhos, ou melhor, da realização de um dos meus sonhos.

Shaoran sorriu e recostou na árvore.Abraçou-a mais forte e ela recostou a cabeça em seu peito.Nessa posição, minutos depois, adormeceram.

Despertaram algumas horas depois.Ainda era noite.Sakura o olhou atentamente.Ele estava com cara de sono.Uma linda cara de sono, ela pensava.Levantaram-se e seguiram para dentro da mansão.

Ele a acompanhou até o quarto e, chegando lá, ela disse:

-Não queria que essa noite terminasse!

-Ela pode durar mais um pouco, mas eu sei que você...

-Por que você não entra comigo?

Ele a olhou assustado.Era impressão dele ou ela estava propondo que os dois...

Ela o puxou para dentro e eles se beijaram apaixonadamente, enquanto ele fechava a porta.

_**05 de Junho,sábado.**_

Sakura andava pelo jardim.Fazia um mês que estava lá.Seu pai ficara um pouco triste, mas compreendeu a atitude da filha.Sentia saudade de todos, no entanto sabia que precisava ficar naquele lugar e treinar.Além disso, tinha ele...

Pronto.Já estava pensando nele de novo.Pensando onde ele estaria, o que ele estava fazendo.Estava apaixonada e não esquecia nada que vivia com ele.Principalmente o que aconteceu naquela noite há um mês.

Lembrava da dança, do cheiro dele, das palavras e do tom usado para dizê-las, lembrava dos olhos dele, do cabelo, do abraço, dos beijos, das carícias...

Tudo foi tão perfeito!Queria ter algo para lembrar daqueles momentos.Queria gravá-lo em seu peito e não deixar nenhuma lembrança escapar.

Voltou para seu quarto e ligou o rádio.Sorriu ao notar que a música que começava a tocar era perfeita para fazê-la lembrar sempre dele e dos momentos que viveram, sem deixar passar nenhum detalhe!

_**Equalize **_

_**Pitty **_

_**Às vezes se eu me distraio **_

_**Se não me vigio um instante **_

_**Me transporto pra perto de você **_

_**Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta **_

_**Me vem logo aquele cheiro **_

_**Que passa de você pra mim **_

_**Num fluxo perfeito **_

_**E enquanto você conversa e me beija **_

_**Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo **_

_**As suas cores no seu olho, tão de perto **_

_**Me balanço devagar, como quando você me embala **_

_**O ritmo rola fácil, parece que foi ensaiado **_

_**E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você **_

_**Bem do jeito que você é **_

_**Eu vou equalizar você **_

**_Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe _**

_**Eu te transformei nessa canção **_

_**Pra poder te gravar em mim **_

_**Adoro essa sua cara de sono **_

_**E o timbre da sua voz **_

_**Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas **_

_**E que quase me mata de rir **_

_**Quando tenta me convencer **_

_**Que eu só fiquei aqui **_

_**Porque nós dois somos iguais **_

_**Até parece que você já tinha **_

_**O meu Manual de Instruções **_

_**Porque você decifra os meus sonhos **_

_**Porque você sabe o que eu gosto **_

_**E porque, quando você me abraça, o mundo gira devagar **_

_**E o tempo é só meu e ninguém registra a cena **_

_**De repente vira um filme, todo em câmera lenta **_

_**E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você **_

_**Bem do jeito que você é **_

_**Eu vou equalizar você **_

_**Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe **_

_**Eu te transformei nessa canção **_

_**Pra poder te gravar em mim **_

Era isso que queria.Gravá-lo em sua mente, alma e pele.Amava-o e nada mudaria isso!

Desligou o rádio e saiu do quarto.Foi para o quarto dele.Queria vê-lo.Precisava vê-lo.Mas...Ele não estava lá.Que pena!Ela pensou.

De repente sentiu alguém atrás dela.Sabia quem era e, por isso, deixou ser abraçada.

Virou-se e o olhou nos olhos.Disse a seguinte frase:

-Eu quero equalizar você!

Ele sorriu de lado, a puxou para perto e a beijou.Não importava mais nada para eles.Apenas os dois!

_**22 de setembro, quarta-feira.**_

-Você melhorou bastante!Nem parece aquela menininha distraída que era há uns anos.

-Ah Shaoran!-Disse batendo de leve no braço do namorado.-Deixa de ser chato!

-Mas meu primo tem razão Sakura!Você virou uma excelente guerreira!

-Não sou uma guerreira Seiya!

-Você pode enfrentar os inimigos sem guardar rancores ou deixar que eles te atrapalhem.-Disse Kayo.-Sempre foi uma guerreira!

-Obrigada, senhor Li!

-Bom, vamos dar uma volta no jardim, meu amor?

-Claro Shaoran!

E os dois se retiraram.Kayo disse baixo:

-Até breve!

Yelan ouviu e perguntou:

-Por que disse isso?

-Porque está na hora de começar a etapa final dos testes mágicos.

-O que quer dizer?

-Saberá em breve, Yelan.Saberá em breve!

_**Enquanto isso, no Japão.**_

-Será que Sakura está bem?

-É claro que está Touya!-Respondeu Tomoyo.

-Você se preocupa demais.

-A Meilin tem razão.Sakura está feliz.Sempre diz isso nos telefonemas e nas cartas.

-Eu sei Yuki.Mas...

-Sente que algo vai acontecer com ela?

-Exatamente Nakuro.

-Não se preocupe.Aconteça o que acontecer Shaoran estará ao lado dela!

-Eriol tem razão!-Falou Yukito.

-É, enquanto eles estão lá, nós estamos aqui.No Templo Tsukimine, embaixo dessa cerejeira.Três casais que a poucos meses seria inimaginável.

-É verdade Tomoyo.Agora eu vou precisar de duas pessoas para me ajudar a pegar tudo que está no carro para o piquenique.

-Eu vou com você meu amor!-Falou Nakuro.

-Eu também ajudo.-Disse Touya.Os três se retiraram e os outros continuaram conversando.

_**China (jardim da mansão Li)...**_

-Eu adoro essa cerejeira.

-Eu também.Mesmo agora que começa o outono, ela me conforta.Me lembra sempre você, minha flor!-Falou acariciando o rosto de Sakura.

De repente os dois se sentiram estranhos.

-O que está havendo Shaoran?

-Eu não sei!

Ficaram apavorados quando viram trevas ao redor deles e da árvore.

_**Japão (Templo Tsukimine)...**_

Tomoyo e Meilin seguraram fortemente os braços de Eriol.Tudo ao redor deles e da cerejeira estava coberto por trevas e eles viram Sakura e Shaoran abraçados.Eles também os viram, mas o que estava acontecendo.Não estavam mais na China nem no Japão, mas onde estavam?

Em um instante eles ficaram ainda mais apavorados, pois viram o tronco da Cerejeira se abrindo em um buraco multicolorido que os sugou.Havia uma luz muito forte vindo dele, por isso todos fecharam os olhos.

Quando abriram, todos estavam juntos em um lugar muito estranho.Um lugar com flores, neve e brilho!

_**Continua...**_

**Olá a todos! Como estão?**

**Eu estou muito bem!Eu sei como continua a história mesmo.**

**Quero agradecer novamente a Angel e a Marry pelos reviews.To achando que só vcs lêem minha história.Então, por favor, sejam sempre sinceras.**

**Sobre o capítulo...**

**Eu amei escrever a parte romântica e a música que eu coloquei foi a música, que não apenas inspirou esse capítulo, mas como a própria fic.Só que na minha primeira idéia o Shaoran dormia até o fim.Mas notei que isso seria uma crueldade comigo mesma.**

**Estou pensando em fazer uma modificação na história a partir do próximo capítulo, mas como ainda não decidi vcs só vão saber se eu fizer, mas acho que vai continuar igual.**

**A idéia original, era um pequeno romance e o treino da Sakura, mas eu pensei que ela deveria treinar para algo, daí surgiu a idéia da 'guerra' que no próximo saberão o que é.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e peço perdão desde já, pois nunca escrevi nenhuma história que envolvia lutas nem físicas, nem mágicas, mas como isso será muito necessário a partir de agora, farei meu melhor.Mas é claro que jamais deixarei o romance de lado.Para mim ele é essencial.**

**Agradeço a todos que leram.Peço que deixem reviews ou mandem e-mails.**

**Deixo para vcs muitos beijos e um até mais!**


	7. Uma conversa com a alma

**UMA CONVERSA COM A ALMA**

-Onde nós estamos?

-Eu não sei Tomoyo!-Disse uma aflita Meilin.

Os cinco estavam assustados.Faziam mil perguntas, mas de repente as luzes que iluminavam o local, se concentraram em um caminho que a neve abriu e as flores cobriram.

Eles estavam curiosos demais, isso os fez seguir aquela estrada.

Caminharam por um bom tempo.Sakura notou a neve, as luzes e as flores.Eram suas cartas, mas...Estavam com ela.Desde que começara o treino, não se desgrudou das cartas, apenas em raríssimas situações.

Mas então, o que estava acontecendo?

Calou-se quando se sentiu ainda mais estranha.Não sabia o motivo, mas ficou nervosa e pálida, o que todos notaram.

-Sakura!-Falou Shaoran.-Você está bem meu amor?

-Sim, só estou um pouco nervosa e mais nada.Mas...Não estão sentindo nada diferente nesse lugar?

-Não sinto nada Sakura.-Respondeu Eriol.-Você sim?

-Essas são as habilidades de três de minhas cartas.E essa estrada está nos levando para algum lugar que nós nem imaginamos, até porque, nós nem sabemos onde estamos agora.Não acha estranho?

-Sim.Acho.Mas ainda mais estranho é que a cerejeira que nos sugou, nesse mundo, está florida.-Falou apontando para a arvore que já estava distante.

-É verdade Eriol.Nem tinha percebido isso!Que lugar será esse?-Perguntou Sakura.

-Eu não sei meu amor, mas nós vamos sair daqui.-Falou abraçando a namorada de forma carinhosa e protetora.

-Ah não!Não comecem com abraços porque eu sou a única que fiquei sem namorado por aqui.Então vão se separando!-Falou Meilin afastando os dois e todos começaram a rir, esquecendo por um momento onde estavam, se bem que...Eles não sabiam mesmo!

Sakura parou primeiro com uma expressão estranha.Ela fechou os olhos e caiu de joelhos no chão.Todos se assustaram.Ela disse:

-Eles estão vindo!

-Eles quem?-Perguntou Tomoyo.

Sakura se levantou com um olhar apavorado e disse:

-Nosso pesadelo!

Um estrondo foi escutado, as luzes diminuíram aos poucos.Todos se aproximaram e deram as mãos.Estavam assustados.Não, isso era pouco, eles estavam apavorados.Outro estrondo, só que mais próximo.Eles se aproximaram mais.As luzes foram se apagando.Os estrondos aumentando.A claridade diminuindo.Os amigos se apertando de tanto pavor e medo.

De repente, Sakura sentiu algo mexendo o cabelo dela e vagarosamente se virou para ver o que era:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Com o grito dela todos se assustaram ainda mais.Shaoran a apertou forte e ela sussurrando disse:

-Fantasma!

Shaoran olhou mais de perto o lugar que Sakura estava depois virou para os amigos e falou calmamente:

-Ela tem razão!

Todos se assustaram.As luzes voltaram e eles viram que estavam cercados por coisinhas transparentes e assustadoras.Não conseguiam se mover, ou gritar, apenas se abraçaram fortemente.Sakura estava completamente imóvel e atordoada.Eles ouviram uma risada sinistra e isso piorou tudo para os pobres adolescentes temerosos.

Mas Sakura se levantou, afastando-se dos amigos que se entreolharam nervosos e a acompanharam no gesto.

Ela os olhou seriamente e perguntou:

-Tomoyo, você vê os fantasmas?

-Sim!-Falou nervosa.

-Não são reais.NÃO SÃO FANTASMAS!

-Por que diz isso Ying-fa?

-Tomoyo não tem magia.Não pode ver FANTASMAS.

Dito isso, os fantasmas sumiram.

-É o poder da carta criatividade.-Disse Eriol pensativo.

-Eu sei, mas como as cartas podem estar sendo usadas se elas estão todas no meu bolso?-Falou Sakura colocando a mão no bolso e tirando as cartas.Realmente, todas estavam lá.O que, de certa maneira, só piorava a situação.

O caminho voltou a ser formado pelas luzes, neve e flores.

Eles se olharam e confirmaram com gestos da cabeça: iam continuar a segui-lo.

Não sabiam há quanto tempo já estavam andando, mas não paravam um segundo.O estranho é que não sentiam fome, sede, ou outras necessidades, apenas um pouco de cansaço.

Tiveram que parar, o cansaço os venceu.Sentaram-se sem se afastar muito.Poderia acontecer outro imprevisto e não queriam arriscar.

Tentaram dormir um pouco e aconteceu algo que poderia ser chamado de esquisito: as luzes diminuíram, as pétalas das flores se uniram em cinco blocos e a neve rodeou cada um, assim, formaram cinco camas que foram utilizadas pelos jovens.

Sakura não conseguiu relaxar, muito menos dormir.Queria sair daquele lugar, queria voltar para casa e ver sua família que tanta falta lhe fazia.

-Sakura...

Ela ouviu uma voz a chamar.Uma voz que ela não conseguia identificar.Curiosa, levantou-se e foi até ela.

As pequenas luzes iluminavam seu caminho.Ela as observou, pareciam estrelas no céu.Era linda a sincronia que neve, brilho e flor tinham.Parecia um sonho, mas sabia que não era e, lembrando disso, continuou a caminhar.

Em um lugar, as luzes pararam e ela também.Observou tudo ao redor, mas não havia nada.

-Que bom que veio!

Assustou-se de imediato com essa frase, pois nem sabia quem a disse.

-Quem é você?

-Essa não é a pergunta certa.

-O que quer comigo?

-Mostrar-lhe a verdade.

-Como?

-Deve me fazer as perguntas certas!

-Que verdade quer me mostrar?

-Que você não é quem imagina ser.

-Do que está falando?

-Do seu potencial!

-Que potencial?

-Apenas respondo...

-As perguntas certas.Já entendi.-Sakura ouviu uma leve risada vindo do mesmo lugar que a voz.Uma risada muito parecida com a que assustou ela e os amigos.Além disso, a voz e a risada pareciam com a dela.

-Você está fazendo tudo isso?

-Sim!

-Por que?

-Porque devo alertá-la do que está por vir.

-E o que está por vir?

-A revelação das almas!

Sakura não entendeu aquela resposta, mas ficou curiosa:

-Por favor, venha para a luz!

Arregalou os olhos ao se ver a sua frente.Sem pensar, perguntou:

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

-Está sendo testada para aprender a usar seus talentos.

-Quem é você e por que se parece comigo?

-Já disse que não é a pergunta certa!

Sakura a olhou pensando o que perguntar para entender tudo aquilo e percebeu o que precisava.Um pouco vacilante, perguntou:

-Quem sou eu?

-Essa é a pergunta certa!

-Então responda!

-Não.Essa só você pode responder!

-Eu não entendo.Não sei quem sou!Não mais!

-Se acalme!Não se exaspere.

-Por que é tão parecida comigo?

-Sou você, sou a representação de sua alma.

-Então, que lugar é esse?

-Um lugar visitado por bruxos de todos os outros lugares onde suas almas convivem com eles.

-Então a neve e tudo mais...

-São as almas de suas cartas!

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, raciocinou um pouco e disse:

-Você disse que bruxos vêm aqui, certo?

-Sim!

-Então eu sou uma bruxa!

-Exatamente!

-Sempre achei ser uma maga!

-Bruxa, feiticeira, maga, nomes diferentes para um mesmo significado, uma pessoa que tem um dom tão precioso que pode ajudar ou atrapalhar a muitos.

Sakura sentiu-se mal, abaixou-se e começou a chorar.

-Então,...eu...sou má?

-De onde tirou essa idéia absurda?

-Bruxas...são más!

-Devo contrariá-la.

-Por que?

-Não é o que você é que define se é boa ou má e sim quem você é.O que você conhece das bruxas é uma fantasia dos humanos comuns, se bem que nenhum humano é comum.Todos são diferentes, mas muitos têm talentos iguais.Quando nascemos com esses talentos eles são chamados de dons.Bruxas são simplesmente humanos que nasceram com o dom da magia e, como todos os outros, com a possibilidade de escolher.

Sakura ao ouvir essas palavras parou de chorar e se levantou, mas...

-Não entendi!

-É simples.Cada um nasce com um dom e cabe a nós escolher se vamos usá-lo para o bem ou para o mal!

-Agora entendo!

-Que bom, pois assim poderá seguir seu caminho e enfrentar as batalhas que surgirem por ele.

-Precisarei de sua ajuda!

-Sempre estarei por perto, mas não me verá.Os outros não devem saber de minha presença, pelo menos por enquanto.

-Então nada direi.

-Sei disso.Esse detalhe não me preocupa.

-Então, o que lhe preocupa?

-Você encontrará por seus caminhos muitas batalhas e sonhos, seus amigos sempre lhe auxiliarão, mas deve tomar cuidado.

-Por que?

-Nem tudo é o que parece.Nesse mundo, literalmente, as bruxas estão soltas.Aqui não há apenas o bem.Cuidado para não cair em armadilhas!

-Ficarei atenta!

A Sakura alma sorriu e disse:

-Sei que ficará, mas...dependendo de suas batalhas, pode encontrar suas realizações e nelas se encontram os maiores perigos.Cada batalha deve ser travada com fé e coragem.Cada uma terá um desfecho diferente e surpreendente, talvez até perigoso.

-Você está me deixando com medo!

-Não há problema em ter medo!

-Mas disse que preciso de coragem!

-Coragem não é não ter medos e sim enfrentá-los!

-Então, devo enfrentar meus medos?

-Sim!

Sakura sorriu confiante:

-Então assim farei!

-Não deve se esquecer de outra coisa.

-O que?

-Seus problemas e de seus amigos podem trazer um grande risco para vocês nesse mundo.Não siga seu coração nem sua razão: deixe que a magia te guie sempre!

-Não se preocupe, assim farei!

-É o que eu espero.Ah!Outra coisa: eu e as almas das cartas estamos ligadas, por isso sei que elas lhe causarão problemas por aqui.Mas você já sabe quais sãos dóceis e isso lhe ajudará.Aqui, não pode capturá-las, apenas conquistar a confiança delas para que se aliem a você!

-Estou entendendo tudo.E jamais me esquecerei.Criatividade me atacou.E você riu.

-Eu a mandei para assustá-la, mas...devo dizer que só tenho seis cartas sob meu controle.

-Uma é a criatividade, outra brilho, outra neve, outra flores, então...Quais são as outras duas?

-Só posso lhe responder as perguntas certas!

-Mas o que seria mais certo e objetivo que isso?

-Sinto muito, mas...

-Já sei!Você não pode responder.-Viu-a confirmar com a cabeça e refletiu.Lembrou-se, instantes depois, da pergunta que ainda não fez, mas que era a que mais queria a resposta.-Lhe farei uma pergunta.é a última que lhe faço, mas a única para qual busco desesperadamente uma resposta.

-Faça!

-Como posso sair daqui?

-Desculpe.Só posso responder perguntas certas!

-Mas foi bem clara!

-No entanto é a pergunta mais errada que pode fazer.Fique, pois se sair se arrependerá!

-Isso é uma ameaça?

-Não.Apenas um aviso.Se sair antes do tempo causara grandes problemas em grandes proporções, assim como...

-Assim como o que?

-Assim como se não completar suas tarefas nesse mundo!

-O que vai acontecer?

-Só poss...

-Não termine a frase, pois já estou irritada com ela!

-Volte para seus amigos, descanse e quando acordar, lembre-se de seguir sempre as estrelas, seja ela qual for!

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Descobrirá em breve.

-Tudo bem.Fiquei com sono depois dessa conversa mesmo.

Sakura se virou, mas ela disse:

-Cuidado Sakura!

-Cuidado por que?-Perguntou voltando a encará-la.

-Para não sair daqui sendo seu pior pesadelo!

-E qual seria meu pior pesadelo?

-Estar em um abismo cavado por seus pés!

Sakura se virou e foi embora.Voltou para onde os outros estavam.Pensava na seguinte frase por todo caminho de volta: cuidado para não estar num abismo criado por seus próprios pés.

-Isso tudo é loucura.Eu acho que estou em um pesadelo!

Chegando ao lugar onde estava no inicio, viu sua cama, mas sentiu medo.Então fez a única coisa que iria tranqüilizá-la: deitou-se ao lado de Shaoran, que meso dormindo a abraçou.

Ela sorriu e pensou: Ele não perde essa mania!

**Cazuza**

**O Mundo É Um Moinho**

Composição: Cartola

Ainda é cedo amor, mal começaste a conhecer a vida, já anuncias a hora da partida, sem saber mesmo o rumo que irás tomar.

Preste atenção querida, embora eu saiba que estás resolvida, em cada esquina cai um pouco a tua vida, em pouco tempo não serás mais o que és.

Ouça me bem amor, preste atenção, o mundo é um moinho, vai triturar seus sonhos tão mesquinhos, vai reduzir as ilusões à pó.

Presta atenção querida, de cada amor tu herdarás só o cinismo, quando notares estais a beira do abismo, abismo que cavastes com teus pés.

Ainda é cedo amor, mal começastes à conhecer à vida, já anuncias a hora de partida, sem saber mesmo o rumo que irás tomar.

Preste atenção querida, embora eu saiba que estás resolvida, em cada esquina cai um pouco a tua vida, e em pouco tempo não serás mais o que és.

Ouça me bem amor, o mundo é um moinho, vai triturar seus sonhos tão mesquinhos, vai reduzir as ilusões à pó.

Presta atenção querida, de cada amor tu herdarás só o cinismo, quando notares estais a beira do abismo, abismo que cavastes com teus pés.

_**Continua...**_

**Oi todo mundo!**

**Capítulo doido né?**

**Bom, saibam que só o fiz assim porque não queria atrasá-lo e também queria colocar para homenagear a nossa heroína, já que ela é uma bruxinha, nesse _Dia das Bruxas._**

**A musica é bem dramática, mas eu acho linda.O capitulo pode estar chatinho, mas é a única forma de vocês entenderem o que está por vir.**

**Se não gostaram, por favor deixem reviews.Agora se gostarem, também deixem né?**

**Aliás fiquei muito feliz por saber que tem mais gente lendo minha fic.Por isso quero agradecer a Andréia e a Analu.E é claro, também agradeço a Angel e a Marry que sempre me mandaram comentários.**

**Que bom que todos curtiram o romance, realmente eu sei escrever um pouco melhor nessa área.**

**Antes eu não entendia a importância de um review, mas do jeito que eu sou insegura...**

**Também quero agradecer aos que tem a paciência de ler meu fic, mas não mandam reviews.Eu também era assim, até começar a escrever.**

**Para terminar, o próximo capítulo será postado em breve e espero que gostem dessa fase um pouco conturbada dele.Se não gostarem é só me avisar que eu tento melhorá-lo!**

**Beijos a todos e _tchauzinho!_**


	8. O início das travessuras

**O INÍCIO DAS TRAVESSURAS**

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, era uma sensação estranha estar naquele lugar tão tranqüila e apavorada.Não sabia o que deveria fazer, mas tinha que descobrir.

Sakura acordou com esses pensamentos e se sentiu muito estranha, parecia que não era como costumava ser.Olhou ao redor com o rosto sonolento e não pode acreditar no que viu:Shaoran ainda dormia, mas...ele estava gigante!

-Aiaiai!O que ta acontecendo?

Viu-se obrigada a tentar avisar a alguém o que já havia notado, ela encolheu e não duvidava que foi a alma da carta pequena que fez isso com ela.

Logo percebeu que tinha razão.Não muito longe dela estava a pequena e travessa responsável por aquilo.Ela se aproximou da carta e disse:

-Por favor, me faça voltar ao normal!

A pequena carta deu seu sorriso típico e disse:

-Vai ficar assim!

A carta saiu pulando e Sakura correu atrás dela.A Pequena tinha um brilho especial, parecia uma estrela, foi ai que Sakura se lembrou da conversa da noite passada.Sim, aquela era a estrela que ela tinha que seguir, mas por que?

Correram muito até chegar a um lugar bem familiar para Sakura.Ela estava em sua velha casa de um lado para o outro atrás da carta e não se deu conta de alguém na sala a observando.Era uma mulher alta de olhos azuis, cabelos pretos, que vestia uma túnica da cor do cabelo.Ela tinha em sua face um sorriso irônico como se estivesse se divertindo com a situação.Falou baixo para não ser ouvida:

-Então esse é o passado!Que coisa estúpida!

Depois disso desapareceu e Sakura parou junto com a carta.Ela já estava na cozinha.Acreditem, para alguém tão pequeno, a distancia da sala até a cozinha é uma maratona olímpica.

Sakura sentiu que estava voltando ao seu tamanho normal, mas não entendia o motivo.No entanto, assim que olhou para frente viu a carta grande e disse:

-Obrigada!

A carta sorriu, mas fez com que ela crescesse mais.Ela chegou ao teto e observou o que acontecia lá embaixo.

Pequena e Grande se encaravam com certo rancor e ela notando isso se apavorou.Suas cartas se odiavam, mas qual seria o motivo para isso?

-Você quer que tudo seja do seu jeito, não?

-Melhor do que deixar tudo pequeno, sua inconseqüente.

Elas discutiam a plenos pulmões e Sakura ficava muito triste a cada palavra dita por suas queridas amigas.

-Você deveria ser menos grossa!

-E você deveria pensar um pouco mais alto!-Falou Grande com ironia.

-Pare com isso sua monstra gigante!

-Ora sua pirralha!Com quem acha que está falando?

-Com uma chata, cabeça oca!-Falou Pequena e depois mostrou a língua.

Sakura não acreditava.Elas não sentiam rancor, elas se odiavam.Cansada daquilo ela gritou:

-PAREM COM ISSO!

As duas a olharam assustadas e ela continuou mais calma:

-Não percebem que as duas estão erradas?

Elas se olharam pensativas e voltaram a fitar Sakura:

-Isso está errado.Se fossem amigas, poderiam viver bem melhor do que vivem agora.Tudo que vocês estão fazendo é ferindo a mim e a vocês mesmas.Não conseguem entender que quanto mais discutirem, mais vão se afastar e menor qualidade seus poderes e pensamentos vão ter?

Elas abaixaram a cabeça.Sakura sorriu e disse:

-Não precisam se preocupar.Aconteça o que acontecer, eu vou estar aqui, mas acho que para as duas seria melhor também ter o apoio da outra.Sei que são diferentes, mas as diferenças unidas tornam os seres opostos invencíveis.Além disso, nem tudo em vocês é diferente.Têm uma alma boa e travessa, se não fosse assim, não estaria nesse teto!

Elas a olharam e juntas falaram:

-Nos perdoe.

Juntas fizeram Sakura voltar ao normal e Pequena disse:

-Perdoe por tê-la encolhido!

-E a mim por tê-la aumentado tanto!

Falaram um pouco receosas, mas Sakura abriu um caloroso sorriso e disse:

-Não se preocupem.Só peço que sejam amigas e me ajudem nesse mundo, como fazem no outro.

-Sim!-Falaram juntas novamente e se transformaram em cartas que Sakura pegou.

Depois de pegá-las, as olhou e suspirou aliviada.

Logo após, ouviu passos pelo corredor e viu a pessoa entrar na cozinha.

-Graças a Kami te encontrei!Não sabe como fiquei preocupado!

Depois de falar isso foi até ela e a beijou.

Nesse instante, outra pessoa entrou na cozinha e gritou:

-SAKURA, O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI???

Ela se afastou dele, olhou para a porta e viu Shaoran.Após isso Eriol disse:

-Desculpe Shaoran, mas...você tem que saber a verdade.

Sakura o olhou,confusa.Não sabia o que tinha acontecido e já era a segunda vez que ele fazia isso.

Shaoran, muito exaltado, perguntou:

-E QUAL É ESSA VERDADE??

-Eu sinto uma forte atração por Sakura!

Eriol falou isso sem respirar e sem pensar, pois não imaginava o que estava por vir.Shaoran pulou em cima dele com toda raiva que possuía e os dois começaram uma briga horrível.Sakura ficou estática, não sabia o que fazer.Grande saiu da carta e separou a briga.

Shaoran sentia vontade de matar Eriol, não importava mais quem ele era, ele queria tirar sua Sakura.Foi aí que ele a olhou.Ali parada, sem falar nada, ela deveria estar assustada.Foi até ela e a abraçou, mas ela se afastou do abraço e saiu correndo.

Eriol se aproximou de Shaoran e disse:

-Ela está confusa, não a culpe por um erro meu!

Shaoran o olhou com fogo nos olhos:

-NUNCA CULPARIA A **MINHA** MULHER POR SUA CAUSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Depois correu atrás dela com medo do que poderia acontecer com sua flor naquele lugar tão estranho!

Eriol sentou-se em uma das cadeiras que estavam ao redor da mesa onde apoiou seus cotovelos e com a mão segurou seu rosto:

-O que foi que eu fiz?

Grande o olhou e disse:

-Sinceramente?

Viu-o afirmar e disse:

-Provocou um desastre que mais cedo ou mais tarde tinha que acontecer!

Ele a olhou muito assustado e perguntou:

-Que tipo de desastre?

Ela sorriu e voltou a ser carta!

Ele ficou lá, sentado, olhando para o nada, confuso e perturbado.Qual seria esse desastre?

_**Enquanto isso...**_

Sakura corria desesperada, não sabia o motivo que fizera com que ela se afastasse de Shaoran, só sabia que não podia voltar atrás.

Sentia medo.Sabia que ele a culparia.Será?

Mesmo com essa duvida continuou a correr, mas logo após bateu em algo e caiu no chão.

Olhou para cima para saber quem era e avistou-se.Só podia ser sua alma, mas ela estava com ódio no olhar.Não, não era sua alma:

-Quem é você?

Nenhuma resposta.

-É a carta espelho?

Espelho se virou e andou, afastando-se de Sakura que se levantou e a seguiu.O desenho atrás de suas cartas era de uma estrela.Ela deveria sempre seguir as cartas e assim o fez.

Parou de andar assim que notou que estava em um labirinto e ...Espelho não estava mais lá!

Sentiu medo e começou a se desesperar, mas quando olhou para frente percebeu alguém a observando e sorriu.

Shaoran corria desesperado.Queria encontrar Sakura logo, sentia medo do que ela poderia estar pensando que ele faria.Sabia que ela temia que ele fosse culpá-la.Sentia-se horrível com isso.Ela sentia medo dele e isso o entristecia demais.

Não muito longe percebeu alguém e parou de correr.

Era ela e o olhava com tanto carinho.Logo ela sorriu e ele sentiu-se completamente desarmado.

Viu-a ir a sua direção e quando chegou bem perto, o beijou.Mas Shaoran notou algo estranho.Aquele beijo não era dela, aquela boca não era a que estava acostumado a beijar.Logo a afastou e gritou:

-QUEM É VOCÊ O QUE FEZ COM SAKURA?

-Sakura não voltara mais.Ela se foi para sempre!

Ele perdeu as forças, caiu no chão sentindo seu coração completamente apertado dolorido.Será que...Sakura estava morta?

-Shaoran, que bom que está aqui!Eu estava começando a ficar com medo.

Sakura correu em direção a ele e se jogou em seus braços.

Sentiu-o a envolvendo, mas...Tinha algo diferente.Aquele abraço não era dele, aqueles braços não transmitia o calor que ela se acostumara a sentir.

Afastou-se dele e,assustada, perguntou:

-Quem é você?Onde está Xiao Lang?

-Não o verá mais doce flor.Seu lobo não uiva mais!

Sakura sentiu o chão sumir embaixo dela e um segundo depois se sentiu tonta e enjoada.Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas Shaoran não poderia estar morto, ele não faria isso com ela, não a deixaria sozinha, não naquele instante, no momento que mais precisava dele.Ou será que ia?

Espelho se aproximou de Shaoran e disse:

-Sou igual a ela, pode amar a mim!

Shaoran a olhou com cara de nojo e disse diretamente:

-Nunca amarei outra mulher que não seja a Ying-fa original!

-Problema seu!Só queria ajudar!-Disse friamente.

-Então diga onde ela está!

-Já disse que não a verá mais!

-Ela está viva, eu sei!

-Nunca disse que ela estava morta.

-Mas como...

-Ela foi embora.Não quer mais vê-lo.Disse que te odeia!

Mais uma vez o ar lhe faltou, mas em um momento de lucidez desferiu um tapa na criatura a sua frente e gritou:

-É MENTIRA!!

Saiu correndo.Sabia que Sakura estava viva e que o amava.Só precisava encontrá-la!

Ilusão aproximou-se de Sakura e disse:

-Não pode fazer nada.Ele nunca mais voltará para você!

-É mentira!-Disse em um sussurro.-É MENTIRA.-Gritou levantando-se e correndo, mas ele a segurou e disse:

-Não fugirá de mim, Sakura.Não permitirei que fuja!

Ele segurava pelos braços com forca e a jogou no chão.Ela bateu contra uma das paredes do labirinto e chorou, chorou muito.

Ilusão ia a sua direção, ela fechou os olhos e se encolheu como um cachorrinho ferido e amedrontado.

Minutos depois sentiu alguém a abraçando e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

-Está tudo bem agora Sakura!Eu estou aqui.

Ela abriu os olhos e o viu.Retribuiu o abraço e disse:

-Eu te amo Shaoran.Eu te amo!

-Jamais duvidei disso meu amor.Jamais!

Os dois se abraçaram mais forte e uma luz começou a brilhar ao redor deles.Uma luz branca e reconfortante.A luz se expandiu e fez o labirinto desaparecer.Espelho e Ilusão aproximaram-se deles e falaram juntos:

-Nos perdoem!

Sakura e Shaoran os olharam e concordaram com a cabeça.Mas Sakura ficou muito curiosa:

-Por que fizeram isso?

Espelho prontamente respondeu:

-Não acreditávamos que o amor de vocês era sincero, mas agora que sabemos a verdade ficamos mais tranqüilos sabendo que tudo que depende desse amor será salvo!

Logo depois, as três cartas apareceram diante deles que estavam com mil e uma interrogações na cabeça.

-O que ela queria dizer com tudo que depende do nosso amor?-Perguntou Shaoran com uma das sobrancelhas erguida.

-Só espero que possamos descobrir antes que seja tarde.-Falou Sakura antes de voltar a abraçar o namorado.

-Sakura!Afinal, o que está acontecendo aqui?

-Ih, Shaoran!Não posso falar como sei, mas quando todos estivermos reunidos contarei o que descobri.

-Tudo bem, mas...

-Mas o que?-Perguntou olhando-o.

-Não sei se Eriol continuará junto a nós por muito tempo.

-Por que diz isso?

-Por que da próxima vez que o vir, eu o mato!-Falou com um grande ódio no olhar.

-Não Shaoran!Eriol é nosso amigo.Ele não fez aquilo por mal.Além disso ele ama Tomoyo.Eu sei!

-Tudo bem!Eu não o mato, mas não me peça para tratá-lo bem, entendeu?

-É o melhor que pode fazer?

-Não.É mais do que eu posso fazer.

-Então tudo bem!

Os dois voltaram a se abraçar apertado, mas não muito longe dali, uma mulher de olhos azuis e cabelos negros observava tudo com uma cara nada boa.Quem olhasse notaria que aquela cena romântica para ela, era o pior dos filmes de terror!

Momentos depois todos estavam reunidos novamente.

Sakura contou a história que a sua alma a contara sem revelar esse fato com ela havia pedido.

Todos ficaram um pouco perdidos com aquelas palavras que saiam da pequena boca dela, mas acabaram entendendo que a única maneira de sair daquele lugar era ''capturando'' as cartas novamente.Eriol não entendia o que aquilo tinha de tão horrível e o motivo de Kayo tê-lo assustado tanto.Ele disse:

-Então era a alma da cerejeira que nós vimos, por isso ela estava florida!

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça e Eriol a olhou profundamente.

Shaoran o tratava com muita grosseria.Tomoyo e Meilin não entendiam nada.

Resolveram juntos que continuariam caminhando até encontrar algum lugar para ficarem ou alguma outra carta.

Tomoyo caminhava um pouco mais atrás ao lado de Eriol e perguntou ao namorado:

-Deve ser difícil, não?

Ele se assustou e perguntou:

-O que?

-Ter seu coração dividido!

-Tomoyo eu...

-Não pense que não vi a forma com que olhou Sakura ou como o Shaoran está te tratando.

-Eu te amo Tomoyo!-Disse parando a frente dela, obrigando-a fazer o mesmo.

-Eu sei, Eriol!Mas isso não quer dizer que não sinta nada pela Sakura.

Depois de falar isso voltou a caminhar, deixando-o para trás.

-O que sinto pela Sakura?

Perguntou-se antes de seguir seu caminho.

Pararam muito tempo depois, estavam cansados, esgotados, mas não sentiam nem sede nem fome e não entendiam isso.

Arrumaram-se para dormir como da outra vez, já que todas as cartas que Sakura encontrava nesse mundo passavam a servi-la.

Logo dormiram, mas Shaoran e Sakura ficaram abraçados e acordados.

-Shaoran!

-Fale Sakura!

-O que será que está por vir nesse lugar?

-Eu não sei meu amor!

-Me promete uma coisa?

-O que você quiser!

-Me promete que aconteça o que acontecer você estará sempre comigo!

-É claro que sim meu amor.Também o contrario não é possível!

-Como assim?-Perguntou curiosa.

-Eu te amo Sakura!

-Eu também te amo, mas não entendo!

-É simples meu amor!Eu te amo tanto que dependo de você para tudo, até mesmo para viver.Agora que estamos juntos nada nem ninguém pode nos separar, se não eu morro.

-Não fale isso!Não agüentaria vê-lo morto.

-Então jamais me abandone Sakura!

-Não se preocupe com isso Shaoran!Ficar sem você é ficar sem o ar!

-O mesmo acontece comigo Sakura.

De repente eles ouviram um barulho muito estranho e se levantaram de onde estavam deitados para ver o que era.

Viram Tomoyo sentada com as mãos na garganta e Meilin e Eriol ao lado dela perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

Sakura se desesperou, se aproximou da amiga e perguntou:

-Tomoyo, o que aconteceu com você?

Tomoyo a olhou e mexeu os lábios, mas...nenhum som foi ouvido!

_**Roberto Carlos**_

_**Eu Preciso de Voc**_

_**Composição: Roberto Carlos e Erasmo Carlo**_

_**Eu preciso de você porque tudo que eu pensei**_

_**que pudesse desfrutar da vida, sem você, não sei**_

_**meu amanhecer é lindo se você comigo est**_

_**tudo é muito mais bonito num sorriso que você me d**_

_**Eu não vivo sem você porque tudo que eu andei..**_

_**procurando pela vida, agora eu sei**_

_**que andei sabendo que em algum lugar te encontraria**_

_**pois você já era minha, e eu sabia**_

_**Como a abelha necessita de uma flor**_

_**eu preciso de você e desse amor**_

_**como a terra necessita o sol e a chuva, eu te preciso**_

_**e não vivo um só minuto sem voc**_

_**Eu preciso de você porque em toda minha vida**_

_**nem por uma vez amei alguém assim**_

_**você é tudo, é muito mais do que eu sonhei pra mim**_

_**e é por isso que eu preciso de voc**_

_**Continua...**_

**Oi todo mundo!**

**Para começar quero dizer que vocês vão notar muitas semelhanças com fatos do anime nessa historia.É que quando se trata de batalhas eu não sou muito criativa!Só de vez em quando.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo que me deu um grande trabalho escrever.**

**Quero agradecer a todos que me mandaram reviews.**

**Camille Castle:que bom que gostou da narração, espero que continue gostando.**

**Tamires Stuart:não tem nenhum problema o que você fez, o que para mim é realmente importante, é que esteja gostando da história e quando isso não acontecer, por favor me avise.**

**Angel Megumi:não foi nada a troca dos reviews, o bom é que você gostou do capitulo.Espero que continue gostando.Obrigada por tudo!**

**Andréia:que bom que achou que estava maluquinho e legal, pois acho que muita loucura está por vir nessa história.**

**Marry-anne:não precisa se preocupar com o medo pior ta vindo por aí.**

**Bom, agradeço a todos que leram e peço que mandem reviews para comentar esse capitulo.Afinal, o que o Eriol vai fazer agora? E a Tomoyo, o que será que ela tem (além de um namorado muito safadinho)?**

**Espero que gostem das respostas que vão receber no próximo capitulo de Um novo passo!**

**Tchauzinho!!!!!!!**


	9. A magia que nasce

**A MAGIA QUE NASCE**

Ninguém precisava dizer, mas sabiam o que aconteceu, não era a primeira vez que a carta voz aprontava com Tomoyo.Não foi difícil trancá-la, pois a carta canção os ajudou, ela fez questão de colaborar. Tudo estava sendo muito fácil para eles tinham que reconhecer, mas deveria ser assim?

Queriam muito a resposta para essa pergunta!

O tempo passou e outras cartas foram encontradas no caminho: cadeado, flecha, bolhas, corrida, apagar, flutuação, alada, a carta que congela, salto, libra, elo, nevoa, movimento, areia, sombra, doce, através, bosque e onda.

Faltavam 23 cartas, será que eles encontrariam logo?

O problema real era a briga entre o Eriol e o Shaoran.Já tinha ficado chato.Eriol sabia que não amava Sakura, mas uma coisa dentro dele fazia querer beijá-la e abraçá-la.Sabia que estava errado, mas não conseguia parar de pensar nisso.Amava Tomoyo, mas o que sentia por Sakura era algo indecifrável.Ele sabia que aquilo não tinha nascido dele.Parecia que alguém ou alguma coisa dominava a alma dele.Só precisava saber o que era.

Não tinham noção de tempo naquele lugar.Estava sempre escuro lá.Sakura temia o que estaria por vir, não sabia o que era, mas temia.Talvez a duvida tornasse tudo ainda mais apavorante.

Sakura estava sozinha, distante do resto do grupo, pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo, principalmente o que aconteceu instantes antes.

Uma onda gigantesca foi para cima deles, mas Eriol foi rápido impedindo que todos se afogassem.Isso deixou Shaoran irritado e Sakura nervosa.Tinha medo que seu namorado fizesse alguma besteira.Sabia que ele era explosivo, pois já demonstrara isso muitas vezes.Principalmente quando se trata de Eriol.Ela não sabia o que era, mas Shaoran era mais agressivo com ele, mais do que precisava ser.Era como se alguém quisesse que eles brigassem, mas quem e por que?

Alguém observava a menina enquanto ela pensava:

-Devo ser rápida, eles estão começando a desconfiar.

Depois de falar isso, ela deu um sopro na direção de Sakura.Logo o pequeno vento que saiu de sua boca se transformou em um furacão.

Quando Sakura percebeu o que vinha em sua direção deu um grito enorme e usou alada para fugir.Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas parecia ser a carta tempestade.

Logo começou a trovejar e apesar da escuridão ela percebeu as nuvens carregadas soltando finas, mas numerosas gotas de chuva.

Não era mais tempestade apenas.Trovão, nuvem e chuva também estavam lá.E o pior: estavam atacando a pessoa que as amou como verdadeiras amigas.

Se as almas delas estavam contra Sakura, era porque as cartas estavam descontentes.

Isso machucava Sakura.Pensar que as cartas estavam infelizes doía muito e foi essa dor que a fez cair.Alada não tinha mais poder, mas ela não entendia o motivo.

Fechou os olhos fortemente, não queria ver sua própria morte.

Com a forte pressão da queda desmaiou, mas antes de chegar ao chão, foi amparada por Shaoran.

Ele a abraçou e falou em seu ouvido:

-Estou aqui Ying-fa.Ninguém mais pode te machucar.

Sakura acordou ao ouvir essas palavras, abriu os olhos e abraçou o namorado da forma mais apertada possível.

O que eles não sabiam é que por causa dessa cena a mulher que começou a tempestade ficou extremamente histérica e fez a intensidade aumentar.Os dois correram de lá.Tinham que convencer as cartas a parar como fizeram com as outras, mas elas estavam furiosas.

Estavam com medo.

Aquelas não eram suas cartas.Sakura sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada, tinha que descobrir o que era antes de ser morta pelos seres que tanto amava.

O que fazer?...O que fazer?

Pensava em uma solução enquanto os dois corriam para perto dos outros.

Quando chegaram, viram que todos estavam cercados de água que não os deixava se moverem.Ficaram desesperados, não sabiam o que mudaria essa situação.Tinham que achar a solução, mas o que?

O que eles poderiam fazer para acalmar quatro seres furiosos que tinham poderes ligados a natureza?

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

A mulher assistia tudo de longe e sorria vitoriosa.Sabia que tinha conseguido, atingiu seu objetivo, iria destruir as únicas pessoas que poderiam dominá-la.

Não, ela não pertenceria a ninguém!Era livre e disso nunca abriria mão.Aquela liberdade a fazia feliz e completa.

Apesar de sempre estar sozinha, não se importava, afinal, para que iria querer companhia?

Não queria dividir sua vida com ninguém.Não precisava de amigos, nem sabia o sentido dessa palavra.

Para continuar livre e sozinha, faria qualquer coisa, principalmente coisas como essa que estava fazendo agora que dava a ela tanto prazer: destruir seus possíveis mestres era seu maior objetivo.

E ela conseguiria estava conseguindo, mas...

Não queria que fosse tão fácil, queria que eles sofressem e muito.

Então, livrou as cartas de sua influencia, deixando os cinco amigos assustados.

Não era preciso destruí-los com as cartas.Eles se destruiriam pelo ódio que ela própria já havia começado a implantar neles.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

O que estava acontecendo?

Ninguém sabia a resposta daquela pergunta.

De repente as cartas pararam de atacar e se uniram as cartas originais.

Talvez o que deveria importar era que mais 4 cartas estavam do lado deles, mas, e as outras 19, onde estariam agora?

Todos estavam nervosos!

Shaoran sentiu algo no peito, uma vontade louca de falar...

-O que foi Eriol?Perdeu uma chance de se mostrar para minha namorada!Isso não é comum!

Disse isso em tom de deboche, mesmo depois do que havia acontecido, só pensava em sua raiva e seu ciúme.

Como era possível alguém ser tão idiota?

Foi exatamente isso que Eriol pensou:

-Ao invés de ficar pensando o motivo de eu não ter feito nada, por que não arranja uma ótima desculpa por ter feito o mesmo?

-Ora seu...

Antes que ele pulasse em cima de Eriol novamente, Sakura segurou seu braço e disse:

-Se acalme, Xiao Lang!Precisamos descobrir o que aconteceu aqui e não ficar jogando uma culpa que não existe, um nos outros.

Shaoran respirou bem fundo, fechou os olhos e depois de abri-los disse:

-Tem razão!Temos que resolver isso antes que seja tarde.

Meilin, vendo que os ânimos se acalmaram, perguntou:

-E como faremos isso?

Tomoyo olhou a todos e perguntou:

-Ninguém sabe, não é?

Todos abaixaram a cabeça.Realmente não sabiam o que fazer e principalmente temiam, pois não sabiam o que estava acontecendo!

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

A mulher que ainda os observava, ria maléficamente.

-Estão confusos?

Riu mais.

-Que pena que minha diversão não seja a de vocês!

Falou de forma sarcástica.

Depois disso ela desapareceu como fumaça!

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR **

O clima estava pesado entre os amigos, mas quando achamos que estamos no fundo do poço, sempre acontece algo para afundar ainda mais...

Tomoyo estava concentrada em si mesma, pensava em tudo que estava acontecendo.

Pensava naquele lugar horrível onde foram parar.Pensava no mundo lá fora que fazia tanta falta a ela.Mas o que estava perturbando-a era outra coisa...

Estava com medo de perder Eriol.

Sempre foi tão segura quando se tratava da vida amorosa dos outros que começou a se dar conta tarde demais que descuidou da sua.

Ela queria voltar no tempo e não permitir que Eriol gostasse de...

Machucou lembrar que temia a sua melhor amiga.

Estava angustiada, fechada e triste.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Meilin notou o afastamento da amiga e foi até ela.

Chegando ao local onde Tomoyo estava, se deparou com uma cena que não imaginara que algum dia chegaria a ver.

Sua amiga, sempre forte e otimista, estava sentada em um canto, sozinha, abraçando seus joelhos e com a cabeça baixa...Chorando!

Ela não agüentou ver aquilo.Nunca pensou que iria fazer o que um dia ela lhe fez.E por motivos muito, muito parecidos.

Aproximou-se de Tomoyo sem dizer uma palavra.Abaixou-se e puxou a amiga que começou a chorar sobre seus joelhos.

As duas permaneceram assim:Tomoyo chorando e Meilin a consolando.Sempre em silêncio.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Não muito longe dali, em um local bem mais escuro, uma luz começava a brilhar.

Uma luz que ficava maior e englobava tudo.

A luz aumentou mais e encobriu com seu brilho as duas amigas que ficaram assustadas, pois com uma luz tão forte, não conseguiam ficar de olhos abertos.

-Olá!

Elas ouviram uma voz suave pronunciar.Meilin perguntou:

-Quem está aqui?

-Não se assustem!Sou amiga, não vou feri-las.

-O que quer?-Foi a vez de Tomoyo.

-Quero que confiem em mim e me escutem!

-Como quer que confiemos em você se nem podemos vê-la?

Parecia que a pergunta de Meilin havia calado-a, mas logo perceberam que estavam enganadas:

-Não precisam ver o vento para saber que ele está ali e o que ele provocará.

-Tem razão, mas não é motivo para confiarmos em você!

-Eu sei Tomoyo!

-Como sabe o meu nome?

-Sei bem mais do que podem imaginar.

As duas amigas continuavam de olhos fechados, a luz era realmente muito forte, elas não conseguiriam ficar naquelas circunstancias por muito mais tempo, na verdade, começavam a crer que já haviam alcançado seu limite.

Aquela luz as cegava e isso, com certeza, causava grande medo.

-Vocês estão aqui por apenas um motivo e é sobre isso que quero falar.

-Então fale!

Ordenou Tomoyo.

-Se for a vontade das duas...

Meilin disse:

-Diga logo, já começo a ficar curiosa.

-Então começarei!

As duas ficaram atentas.

-Meu nome ou quem eu sou não é importante, mas sim quem vocês são.

-Como assim?-Perguntou uma curiosa Meilin.

-Não me interrompa, senhorita Li!

-Ta bom, desculpa!

-Vocês duas são donas de uma coisa que muitos gostariam de possuir:a amizade sincera.Nos mundos de todas as dimensões existem amigos sinceros, com amizades tão duradouras e importantes que não há explicação.

-Então, por que nós somos especiais?

-Senhorita Daidoji, por favor não me interrompa!

-Perdoe-me!

-Continuando, vocês se diferenciam dessas amizades, pois são humanas comuns que estão ligadas através da amizade a feiticeiros.Vocês começam a conhecer o mundo da magia mesmo sem fazer parte dele.Isso possibilitará que vocês evoluam certas áreas cerebrais que humanos comuns não desenvolvem.O que significa que um dia poderão assimilar presenças mágicas e até reconhecer e praticar certos tipos de feitiços.

Elas ficaram paradas, tentavam assimilar o que lhes foi dito.

Não entendiam muito bem aquelas palavras.

Bom, entender, entendiam, mas não acreditavam!

Também, seria difícil acreditar que um dia você pudesse utilizar algo tão precioso e raro que elas deveriam cuidar muito bem.

-Mas tudo tem seu preço.

Elas se assustaram com essas palavras.

-Vocês não nasceram com o dom da magia e essa possível evolução de vocês possibilitará um certo desequilíbrio entre os poderes principais das dimensões.A única coisa que poderá evitar uma tragédia maior, é a amizade que une vocês aos três feiticeiros que também estão nesse mundo.

Elas entenderam as palavras.

-Não pode haver brigas entre vocês, não só pelo bem de suas vidas, mas também pelo bem das vidas presentes em todos as realidades.

A luz diminuiu e elas conseguiram abrir os olhos.O brilho foi diminuindo até desaparecer totalmente.

Elas se olharam e viram, uma na outra, algo inédito:uma aura mágica.

_**Continua...**_

_**OI!!**_

_**Eu sei q demorei d dessa vez, mas é q eu tava na época de provas.**_

_**Felizmente a tortura acabou e eu estou de FÉRIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**É tão bom!**_

**_Quero agradecer a todos q estão lendo a fic, aos q estão deixando reviews, principalmente as que deixaram pelo último capítulo q são Angel e Andreia.Valeu!_**

_**Quero dizer q agora a história já está em sua reta final.Mas não sei se vai ficar muito boa.**_

_**Na verdade, a idéia pro final tenho a séculos, só não sei como chegar lá.**_

_**Bom, nós nos falamos no próximo capítulo.**_

_**Tchauzinho!**_


	10. Será que não há chances?

**SERÁ QUE NÃO HÁ CHANCES?**

Sakura estava andando sozinha e pensando nas novidades.

A aparente paixão de Eriol por ela; a magia de Meilin e Tomoyo, elas ainda não sabiam o q podiam fazer, mas a magia estava lá; as cartas que estavam aparecendo pra eles e nem tentavam lutar de verdade, apenas assustá-los.

As últimas cartas foram disparo, gêmeos e troca, aliás, essa última foi muito engraçada e trágica.

Eriol e Shaoran trocaram de corpos, no início foi engraçado, mas depois eles acabaram brigando mais que o normal e a tragédia começou.Mas como tem sempre acontecido, do nada a magia da carta acabou e a alma se uniu à carta, voltando a ser uma só.

Algo naquele mundo estava errado, não sabia o q causava nela aquela sensação de vazio que a cada dia a dominava mais.

Sabia que Tomoyo estava sofrendo e se odiava por isso, mas também sabia que Eriol não gostava dela, não dessa forma.

Temia que isso atrapalhasse tudo naquele mundo, principalmente, encontrar a saída dele.

De repente, Sakura ouviu um forte barulho e correu até o local para ver o que havia acontecido.Viu algo que sinceramente não a surpreendeu.

Duas de suas cartas estavam lutando.

Com certeza as técnicas de luta eram excelentes, mas mesmo sem técnicas, força não ficava atrás.

Cada golpe causava um buraco no chão, a sensação que rodeava aquelas almas era apavorante.Parecia que queriam se matar, mas...As cartas pararam de lutar e se viraram para Sakura.Elas sorriam maléficamente e isso assustou a garota.

Aproximavam-se de Sakura, passo a passo.

Ela estava com medo das suas próprias cartas e sofria por causa disso.Vendo-as se aproximarem ela se afastava, também passo a passo.

Não muito longe dali a mesma mulher morena de olhos azuis observava tudo.

-Com medo querida card captor?

-Isso é o que eu faço.Perturbo a alma!Por isso é melhor não me desafiar.

Após dizer isso fez as cartas pararem e o sorriso delas desapareceu.

Olharam Sakura e pediram perdão pelo que tinham acabado de fazer.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Shaoran não sabia há quanto tempo estavam naquele lugar,precisavam encontrar uma forma de sair dali.

Não agüentava mais ver os olhares de Eriol para Sakura e a tristeza de Tomoyo.

Tudo estava tão complicado no coração de todos.

-Shaoran!

Ele se virou e viu a dona da voz.

-Meilin, o que foi?

-Na verdade, eu não sei exatamente.

Disse se aproximando do primo.

-Sabe Shaoran, quando comecei a namorar Touya percebi que o que sentia por você era apenas carinho e...Pensei ter te esquecido.

Shaoran arregalou os olhos:

-Como assim pensou?

Meilin se aproximou mais até encostar seu corpo no dele, se dirigiu a ouvido dele e disse:

-Acho q te amo!

Após dizer isso o beijou, mas nesse mesmo instante, alguém chegou e os viu juntos:

-É assim que você diz amar Sakura?

Eles se afastaram e olharam o dono da voz.Shaoran ficou assustado e disse:

-Não é o que está pensando Eriol!

-Vocês não têm que me explicar nada Shaoran.Acho que Sakura ficará mais interessada no que você disser.

-Você não vai contar a ela!-Disse de forma autoritária.

-Não será você a me impedir!

Após dizer isso se retirou e Shaoran ia atrás dele, mas foi barrado por Meilin que o olhava como se estivesse arrependida.Ele, impaciente, gritou:

-SATISFEITA?

Ela se afastou chorando e disse:

-Desculpe, eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu não sinto o que disse e...

-E NADA MEILIN!MEU RIVAL ME PEGOU BEIJANDO OUTRA MULHER E É CLARO QUE ELE VAI USAR ISSO PARA ME AFASTAR DA MULHER QUE **EU AMO!**

Meilin saiu correndo e chorando muito, enquanto Shaoran caia de joelhos no chão com as mãos sobre o rosto e se perguntando o que estava acontecendo naquele lugar.

Os olhos que antes observavam Sakura, agora presenciava aquela cena com um sorriso vitorioso:

-Tudo como planejado!Agora só falta para ele isso.

Disse erguendo a mão, formando a sua frente um guerreiro com escudo e espada (são as almas das cartas como sei que estão pensando).

-Vá!

Disse simplesmente.O guerreiro se direcionou a Li e quando este percebeu a presença dele se levantou e disse:

-O que quer?

Sem resposta alguma, o guerreiro o atacou só dando a ele tempo de se desviar.

Tentava pegar sua espada, mas o outro era mais rápido.Cada golpe era letal.Sabia que se fosse atingido, morreria.

O guerreiro se pos a frente dele e o derrubou no chão.Apontou a espada para o pescoço dele e disse:

-Quero o que tem de mais valioso!

Shaoran o olhou e perguntou:

-E o que seria?

-Seu orgulho!

Shaoran arregalou os olhos, não sabia o que fazer, estava com medo, mas não podia demonstrar, afinal ele era muito orgulhoso.Então era isso que o guerreiro queria que ele demonstrasse medo,mas...Não faria isso.

-Jamais!

-Então morrerá!

Disse recolhendo a espada e logo em seguida atirando-a em direção do seu adversário, mas...

Algo o impediu:um escudo mágico.

Shaoran olhou para o lado e se deparou com quem não esperava.O guerreiro, sorriu satisfeito e disse:

-Já o tenho!

Após dizer isso ele se desintegrou e as almas das cartas foram até onde as cartas estavam, ou seja, foram até Sakura que quando as viu não entendeu, mas...

Shaoran olhava Eriol e era correspondido.

-Você está bem?

Perguntou o inglês.

-Estaria melhor se não tivesse aparecido!-Disse se levantando.

-Estaria morto se eu não tivesse aparecido!

-Não Pode ter certeza!

-Posso sim!

Ele se virou e disse:

-Por enquanto não contarei a Sakura.Não seria justo **com ela.**

Retirou-se e Shaoran ficou olhando para o nada e pensando:

-Estou perdido!

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR **

Eriol se dirigiu até o pequeno acampamento que eles montaram.Chegando lá encontrou Tomoyo que disse:

-O que aconteceu?

-Muitas coisas!

-Eu sei, senti a presença mas...Aconteceu algo que você quer esconder.

Eriol a olhou ela poderia...é claro, só podia ser isso.

-Seu poder é a percepção!Sempre teve, mas agora evoluiu em forma de magia.

-Uau!

Falou Tomoyo de forma irônica, parecia já saber aquilo.

-Tenho que dar uma volta.Ficar parado não faz bem a ninguém.

-Vou com você.

-Não!-Disse um pouco alterada.-Prefiro ficar sozinha!

Tomoyo seguiu uma direção e Eriol disse:

-Tomoyo!

Ela parou e sem se virar perguntou:

-O que é?

-Eu te amo!

Ela abaixou a cabeça, segurando as lágrimas que queriam sair e sem dizer uma palavra seguiu seu caminho.

Eriol se despedaçou.Tinha que resolver aquilo, mas não sabia o que estava acontecendo dentro dele.

Não sabia que era observado pela mesma mulher que os outros (oh mulherzinha chata).De repente um buraco negro se formou embaixo de seus pés sob o comando dela.

Ele caiu e quando reparou, viu que estava no colégio Tomoeda, no dia que beijou a mão de Sakura.

Depois, outro buraco se fez e ele se viu como Clow em várias circunstancias diferentes de sua outra vida.Ele usava magia como beneficio próprio, sabia que Clow só fazia isso sem que prejudicasse ninguém, mas não era isso que aquelas imagens mostravam.

Elas estavam em uma seqüência armada para quem visse ter certeza que o Mago Clow deixou de ajudar as pessoas para ajudar a si mesmo.Uma luz amarela iluminou o local e, quando deu por si, estava de volta ao mundo que estava o atormentando.

Deixou-se ir ao chão, estava desesperado.Pensou:

-Eu sou um monstro!

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Sakura recebia mais duas cartas, dessa vez retorno e tempo, mas de onde elas vieram?

Isso ela não sabia responder.

Ouviu passos e quando se virou viu Tomoyo.

-Oi Tomoyo!Você sabe o que está acontecendo?É que eu...

-Cala a boca!

Falou sem olhar para Sakura, pois estava de cabeça baixa.

-Mas Tomoyo, eu...

-CALA A BOCA!!!!!-Dessa vez gritou levantando a cabeça e olhando para a suposta amiga, como ela pensava.

Tomoyo tinha lágrimas nos olhos, percebendo, Sakura se aproximou um pouco.

-Não ouse se aproximar de mim, SUA VADIA!

Sakura se assustou com atitude da amiga, mas ficou calada.

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo e sentia o medo de perder essa maravilhosa amizade percorrer todo seu corpo, passando por cada pedacinho da sua alma.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR **

Meilin corria desesperadamente, não sabia exatamente onde estava, mas queria se afastar mais do que já tinha feito.

Não entendia o que a levou a agir daquela forma.Chorava muito por esse motivo.Tinha estragado tudo!

Parou de correr ao ouvir um grito e não pode acreditar no que viu.

Tomoyo estava olhando Sakura com um ódio enorme.

Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas sentia até medo de descobrir.

Continuou observando.Queria se aproximar, mas não sabia se Eriol tinha contado o que viu a Sakura e se tivesse, não agüentaria o desprezo da amiga.

Viu algo estranho quando observou Tomoyo mais atentamente.

Não sabia bem o que era, quer dizer, estava vendo Tomoyo, mas via também algo dentro dela.Algo que estava sendo controlado como se fosse uma marionete.Era uma Tomoyo dentro da Tomoyo, mas que não agia como ela e que impedia que o corpo agisse como sempre agiu.

Foi ai que ficou claro:estava vendo a alma de Tomoyo.

O que viu a apavorou.Não duvidava que Tomoyo poderia matar Sakura, não era ela, depois que voltasse a si sofreria e as coisas só iriam piorar.

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas estava com muito medo e continuou observando.

A mulher de sempre observava as três amigas que ela estava conseguindo afastar.Sorria vitoriosamente, afinal a covardia de Meilin veio bem a calhar.Estava pronta para dar o golpe de misericórdia, mas...

-O que?-Falou com os olhos arregalados.

Meilin corria em direção as amigas e parou entre elas dizendo:

-Que se dane o que acontecer comigo!

Tomoyo a olhou com surpresa e Sakura não entendeu nada (oh!novidade).As três amigas ficaram se olhando apreensivas.Tomoyo tinha um grande desprezo no olhar, mas de repente, Meilin viu que a alma dela voltou ao normal e suspirou aliviada.

-Ainda bem que voltou Tomoyo!

Tomoyo olhou para Sakura e disse:

-Me perdoe amiga, eu não sei o que deu em mim.

-Eu te perdôo, mas...Alguém pode me explicar o que ta acontecendo?

Meilin as olhou e disse:

-Descobri qual é meu poder!

-E qual é?-Perguntou Tomoyo.

-Vejo espíritos.

-Espíritos?-Foi a vez de Sakura.

-É!Espíritos, almas, fantasmas...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

-O que foi Sakura?-Perguntou Tomoyo após destampar os ouvidos e vendo Meilin fazer o mesmo.

-Fan...fan...

-Fantasma?-Disse Meilin.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Após destamparem de novo os ouvidos Meilin disse:

-Se continuar assim, vamos ficar surdas.

-Desculpa!É que eu não gosto de fan...fan...aaah!Isso ai que você disse!

-Nossa!Se não falasse ninguém ia perceber!-Falou Meilin sendo irônica e arrancando risadas das amigas.Logo depois começou a rir com elas.

Mas tudo se apagou.Estava tudo absolutamente escuro.Elas se aproximaram e se abraçaram.

Sakura sentiu alguém atrás dela e...

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

As três começaram a correr sem parar e por isso acabaram se separando.Tudo estava muito escuro.Ninguém via nada.Eriol e Shaoran também notaram a escuridão (era impossível não notar).

Todos estavam assustados, tinham que concordar que nada que acontecia com eles era comum, mas certas coisas já eram apelação.

Sentiam medo.Sentiam-se perdidos.Não sairiam mais daquele mundo e sabiam disso, estavam perdendo toda a fé de conseguir qualquer coisa.

Uma forte luz acendeu e tudo voltou a ficar iluminado.

Luz e escuridão foram até Sakura.

Mas...havia algo diferente.

Todos estavam juntos no acampamento, mas...algo havia mudado.Todos estavam tristes e abatidos.Cada um com sua dor e sofrendo pela dor dos outros.

Estavam em circulo.Não sabiam o que tinha acontecido naquela escuridão, mas tinha feito com que os cinco ficassem próximos e sabiam que existia algum motivo para isso.

Sentiram que havia algo em cima deles e quando olharam viram a alma da carta sono que prontamente os fez cair no chão adormecidos.

Uma outra alma de carta apareceu no centro do círculo que eles formavam.Ela fez os cinco terem o mesmo sonho...

_Sakura estava no alto da Torre de Tóquio e sorria perante sua grande obra._

_Mais quatro pessoas se aproximaram.Eram eles.Eriol disse:_

_-Fizemos um bom trabalho!_

_-Tem razão Eriol.-Disse Meilin.-Em breve não haverá mais ninguém que não siga as nossas ordens._

_Os cinco sorriram e a imagem foi se afastando permitindo com que vissem a destruição que eles estavam provocando._

_Queriam poder, se alimentavam de poder._

_Shaoran se aproximou de Sakura e falou no ouvido esquerdo dela:_

_-Em breve o universo será nosso.Apenas de nós dois._

_-Que história é essa Shaoran?-Disse Tomoyo.-Havíamos combinado de tomar posse de tudo juntos._

_-Não se preocupe, querida Tomoyo!-Disse Shaoran com um sorriso tenebroso.-Honraremos a memória de vocês._

_Em três golpes inesperados de espada, matou os três aliados._

_-Pronto!Agora podemos seguir em frente o nosso caminho._

_Falou pegando Sakura pela cintura e a abraçando, fazendo ela ficar naquela posição que as mocinhas ficam nos filmes quando estão dançando com os mocinhos e eles as beijam._

_Ela sorriu enigmatimente e disse:_

_-Na verdade...-Dizendo isso encravou a espada dele no peito do próprio,ele aos poucos foi caindo e ela ficando cada vez mais ereta, até que ele caiu morto e ela continuou.-Agora** eu **posso seguir em frente o **meu **caminho._

_E dito isso,deu uma gargalhada arrepiante, enquanto admirava seu grande feito._

Todos acordaram apavorados.Sakura não acreditava que poderia fazer algo tão terrível, mas...Ela viu as duas cartas no chão e se lembrou do que Kero disse a ela há muitos anos:

-O sonhos que essa carta mostram são premonições!

Sentiu-se vazia e desprotegida.Todos ouviram o que ela disse e perceberam que não tinham saída.

Naquele instante perderam o pouco do que havia restado de sua esperança.

**Pitty**

**Deja Vu**

**Nenhuma verdade me machuca**

**Nenhum motivo me corrói**

**Até se eu ficar**

**Só na vontade já não dói (vai)**

**Nenhuma doutrina me convence**

**Nenhuma resposta me satisfaz**

**Nem mesmo o tédio me surpreende mais**

**Mas eu sinto que eu to viva**

**A cada banho de chuva que chega molhar no meu corpo**

**Nenhum sofrimento me comove**

**Nenhum programa me distrai**

**Eu ouvi promessas, e isso não me atrai**

**E não há razão que me governe**

**Nenhuma letra me guia**

**Eu to exatamente onde eu queria estar**

**Mas eu sinto que eu to viva**

**A cada banho de chuva que chega molhar no meu corpo**

**A minha alma**

**Nem me lembro mais em que esquina se perdeu**

**Ou em que mão se virou**

**Mas já faz tanto tempo**

**Já faz tanto tempo**

**A minha alma**

**Nem me lembro mais em que esquina se perdeu**

**Ou em que mão se virou (?)**

**Mas eu não tenho pressa**

**Já não tenho pressa**

**Eu não tenho pressa**

**Não tenho pressa**

_**Continua...**_

_**Ui!**_

_**Fiquei até com medo da Sakura agora!**_

_**E aí?**_

_**O que será que vão fazer?**_

_**Perderam suas esperanças e não sabem que precisam muito delas.**_

_**Bom, saindo um pouco disso, quero agradecer aos reviews que eu recebi durante os primeiros minutos do capitulo no site.**_

_**Agradeço a Andréia, a Angel e a Merry-anne.Valeu por estarem gostando!**_

_**Como disse, estamos bem perto do fim e as respostas decisivas estão mais próximas do que imaginam.**_

_**Afinal, quem estará ajudando os nossos heróis?E quem será aquela mulher que se intromete em tudo?**_

_**Quero dizer que uma das pessoas que me mandou review está bem próxima das respostas para as perguntas acima, mas se eu disser quem é perde a graça, então...**_

_**Aguardem o próximo capitulo de UM NOVO PASSO!**_

_**Tchauzinho!**_


	11. Lutando contra o medo

**Lutando contra o medo**

Um frio percorreu o corpo de Sakura.

Por que?Por que ela faria aquelas coisas horríveis?

Não tinha como explicar o vazio que havia se formado em sua alma no instante em que percebeu que poderia se transformar em um monstro,mas não entendia como seria capaz de cometer tantas atrocidades.

Não, aquilo estava errado.Tinha que estar errado!

De repente, em frente aos seus olhos se formaram imagens aterrorizantes.Imagens de Guerras, fome, miséria, medo e de muitos tipos de violência, contra todo tipo de ser.

Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos.Não sabia o que fazer.Fechou os orbes verdes, mas as imagens continuavam lá.Atormentando-a, perseguindo-a.Então ela pensou: se o homem já comete tantas crueldades com eles próprios, ela não seria imune.Ela se tornaria em breve uma vitima de sua própria essência maligna e desprovida de qualquer tipo de sentimento.

Afinal, o homem tem isso como natureza: o mal!

**Pitty - O Lobo**

**Houve um tempo em que os homens**

**Em suas tribos eram iguais**

**Veio a fome e então a guerra**

**Pra alimentá-los como animais**

**Não houve um tempo em que o homem**

**Por sobre a Terra viveu em paz**

**Desde sempre tudo é motivo**

**Pra jorrar sangue cada vez mais**

Era isso que faria, jorraria o sangue de todos os que viviam sobre a Terra.

**O homem é o lobo do homem**

**O homem é o lobo do homem**

Afinal, seria uma vingança.O que melhor do que alguém mais forte para dar uma lição nos mais fracos.

**Sempre em busca do próprio gozo**

**E todo zelo ficou pra trás**

**Nunca cede e nem esquece**

**O que aprendeu com seus ancestrais**

**Não perdoa e nem releva**

**Nunca vê que já é demais**

Não bastaria apenas o controle do universo para ela.Queria mais, queria controlar todas as dimensões conhecidas ou não.

**O homem é o lobo do homem**

**O homem é o lobo do homem**

Venceria a tudo e a todos.Sabia do tamanho de sua magia e a usaria para conquistar **TUDO **que quisesse, ou também o que não queria.Fez isso com Eriol, não foi?

O conquistou sem querer.E por sua fidelidade ao namorado e a amiga, poderia estar deixando uma ótima oportunidade escapar.

Pensando assim não importava a amizade, apenas a sua satisfação pessoal.E por que seria fiel ao namorado se ele também poderia traí-la?

Levantou-se abrindo os olhos aos poucos e vendo os outros meio perturbados, sem saber o que dizer, fazer, ou até mesmo pensar.

Caminhou lentamente até o belíssimo inglês que fazia parte do grupo.Não se importava com as caras terríveis que os outros faziam, mesmo sem conseguir ter reações alem de simples expressões, Sakura sabia que os outros três não estavam gostando nem um pouco do que estava fazendo.Mas notou algo que a fez sorrir maliciosamente: a cada passo que dava, Eriol sorria de forma vitoriosa.

Ele se levantou e os dois ficaram face a face, novamente, olhos verdes em olhos azuis, mas agora a maldade já havia tomado conta de suas almas.Nada mais importava, além de seu desejo.

Pensando assim se beijaram apaixonadamente, se desejando cada vez mais.

Shaoran não sabia o que fazer, mas em um ataque de fúria levantou-se e os separou jogando-os para lados opostos.Sakura caiu no chão e se feriu.Ele olhou-a com certa preocupação no olhar, mas pensou um pouco e seu olhar passou a transmitir apenas uma fúria maior que qualquer outro sentimento que já tomara conta de sua alma, mente ou corpo.

Foi até Sakura e com uma forma bem rude levantou-a e gritou:

-É MESMO UMA VADIA!

Depois disso bateu fortemente em sua face, fazendo-a novamente ir ao chão.

Ela, com a mão no lado esquerdo do rosto, onde foi atingida,o olhou e perguntou:

-É assim que diz me amar?

-Não posso amar alguém que vai me matar!

Tomoyo levantou-se e foi em direção a Shaoran.Parou ao lado dele levando sua mão direita à nuca do jovem chinês a acariciando.

Ele virou-se para ela e envolveu sua cintura a beijando em seguida.O que provocou uma enorme fúria em Eriol que foi até Sakura e libertou seu báculo, atirando-o em seguida com força nas costas de seu ''melhor amigo''.

Xiao Lang foi ao chão com enorme dor e tomoyo encarou Eriol profundamente sem notar que Sakura fazia o mesmo feito pelo inglês, só que fazendo com que a vitima fosse ela.

Meilin não conseguia se mover, estava aterrorizada demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

Sentia tanto medo vendo a alma de seus amigos ser controlada daquela forma e o pior é que eles não notavam que não estavam agindo por conta própria, mas ela viu melhor e notou que o controle já havia acabado.As almas estavam sendo...autenticas.Então...aqueles eram mesmo seus queridos amigos?

Não!Ela sabia que eles não cometeriam tais atrocidades.Mas, estavam cometendo.

Os quatro estavam atentos demais a sua raiva e Meilin estava atenta demais procurando respostas.Por isso ninguém viu nem sentiu uma grande concentração de magia se aproximar.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

A mulher de pele pálida, vestes e cabelos negros e olhos profundamente azuis observava tudo e dizia repetidamente:

-Nunca vão me trancar!Nunca vão me trancar!Nunca vão me...

Continuava a dizer, enquanto que com sua mão comandava mais um ataque contra os seres que poderiam aprisioná-la.Mas esse ataque era especial.Era decisivo!

Tinha que ser a morte deles.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Os jovens perturbados pela raiva ou pelo susto, foram afastados ao sentirem uma forte e violenta rajada de vento atravessar seus corpos e a terra tremer de forma incontrolada e exageradamente rápida.

Ficaram assustados quando sentiram que um forte incêndio se aproximava, sim, havia chamas por todos os lados e sem que percebessem, fogo e água se uniram em uma dança que misturava beleza, tragédia e crueldade.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Com um enorme e brilhante sorriso aquela mulher, a causadora de tudo, se vangloriava por seu feito: estava destruindo as pessoas que poderiam prendê-la, mas não, não aceitaria servi-los e ser apenas mais uma daquelas criaturas burras que viviam trancadas em selos que não mereciam sem reclamar.

Sua gargalhada aumentou quando viu Sakura cair de joelhos e sabendo que o ódio dominava o coração da jovem, sentiu satisfação como se tivesse cumprido seu dever.

Sim, sabia que se eles perdessem a fé e bondade tudo estaria perdido e ela, finalmente, teria a chance de conquistar o que queria:a completa liberdade.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Meilin estava desesperada. Parecia que apenas ela se preocupava em sobreviver, os outros queriam se matar.

Esse pensamento a assustou ainda mais.Ela sentiu-se perdida e confusa.Seu coração ficou apertado e ela pronunciou o que sua alma tanto ansiava:

-Touya!

Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela sentiu:aquele era seu fim!

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Sakura, ouviu o nome do irmão ser pronunciada de forma sofrida e a imagem dele lhe veio a mente.Imagens que a irritavam, mas que agora ela as achava engraçadas.

**Monstrenga.**Seu querido irmão sempre lhe chamara de monstrenga.

Ela lembrou de sua infância e adolescência vividas até ali.

Foi então que percebeu que nos últimos minutos não estava sendo ela.Sabia que nada nesse mundo seria capaz de mudar sua alma.Não queria pensar que perdeu o que sempre teve de sobra:esperança.

Lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face.Não sabia o que fazer, pensar ou sentir.Na verdade, sabia o que sentir.Não o que estava sentindo, mas o que nunca deveria deixar de ter em seu coração.

Amor e esperança.

Eram as lembranças e os sentimentos mais puros e iluminados que já tivera.

De alguma forma voltou a sentir...Que aconteça o que acontecer...

**-VAI DAR TUDO CERTO!**-Ela gritou de uma forma tão aguda que todos que estavam por perto ficaram estáticos (e meio surdos também).

Ela fechou os olhos e os abriu em seguida, vendo que sua ''alma''estava em sua frente.

A Sakura alma sorriu e disse:

-Finalmente entendeu.

Depois de dizer isso, se uniu a Sakura e voltaram a ser uma só, como não eram desde que entraram nesse mundo.

Sakura sentiu-se aliviada, pelo menos até olhar ao redor e notar o estado de risco que seus queridos e grandes amigos se encontravam.

Viu algo que por um instante a preocupou, percebeu que os três amigos de pé se olhavam com ódio.

Tomoyo e Eriol estavam se odiando e por culpa dela, mas...Todas as suas preocupações aumentaram ao ver uma forte rajada de água ir a direção a sua amiga, mas...

Todas as preocupações sumiram quando viu que Eriol a protegia sem medo de sofrer algo, o que foi seguido por um beijo de agradecimento e amor.

Sem notar mais nada, sentiu ser enlaçada pela cintura e ser posta contra um tórax muito bem definido e que ela conhecia como ninguém.

-Me perdoe Xiao Lang!

-Eu que lhe peço perdão Ying-fa.

O abraço foi caloroso e seguro, mas Sakura se afastou preocupada, como se tivesse lembrado de algo.

Olhou para o lado e viu que Meilin observava os dois casais com os olhos encharcados de lágrimas, tanto de angustia, felicidade e saudade.

Foi em direção da amiga e quando se aproximou bastante a envolveu em um abraço e em seu ouvido pronunciou as seguintes palavras:

-Vai acabar tudo bem cunhadinha!

Meilin a apertou mais e deu um fraco, mas sincero sorriso e lhe respondeu:

-Eu sei!Agora tenho certeza disso!

Os outros se aproximaram e todos se abraçaram.Um abraço que reinstalou a fé e o amor presente nos cinco corações.

Eriol percebeu que amava Sakura,como irmã.Feito isso, se lembrou que não havia deixado de pensar nem por um segundo na bela japonesa de olhos violetas que conheceu quando tinha onze anos enquanto estava na Inglaterra o que provocou a despedida de Kaho.

Meilin percebeu que não podia ter primo melhor que Shaoran e que sabia que ninguém o faria mais feliz que sua grande amiga Sakura.Aliás, sua valiosa amiga Sakura.

Tomoyo sentiu que não importava o quanto tudo fosse contrario a isso,Sakura seria sempre sua melhor amiga e Eriol seu grande amor.

Shaoran notou que Eriol era um grande amigo a quem devia respeito, não por ele ser a reencarnação de seu antecedente, o Mago Clow, e sim por ele ser uma pessoa admirável que merecia ser feliz com a mulher que amava e agora com a mente mais clara ele percebeu que essa mulher não era sua querida Sakura.

A jovem de olhos verdes, enfim, sentiu uma grande paz invadir todos os seus sentidos.O medo que estava dominando sua mente, corpo e alma, havia sumido.Afinal, suas duas melhores amigas estavam lá.Seu grande amigo e mestre a quem amava como um irmão estava lá.Alias, Meilin e Tomoyo também poderiam ser consideradas suas irmãs.O único dali que não podia ter esse significado em sua alma era ele...A pessoa por quem esperara nos últimos quatro anos, a pessoa por quem se apaixonara apenas aos onze anos,o dono do olhar mais cativante e sincero que já viu, o responsável pelo sorriso mais belo que já provocou.O homem que sabia que não era apenas o amor de sua vida, mas o amor que teria por toda a eternidade.Sabia que não seria capaz de cometer as atrocidades que previra momentos antes, não com tanto amor que possuía em sua alma e ao seu redor.

Os cinco amigos permaneceram ali calados, sem dar atenção ao que acontecia a sua volta e que estava se tornando uma coisa extremamente inusitada.

As quatro cartas que representavam os quatro elementos estavam formando um circulo ao redor daquele abraço.Um círculo que diminuía e diminuía e diminuía ainda mais.

Faltava apenas poucos centímetros para os jovens serem queimados, afogados, levados pelo vento e engolidos pela terra.

Mas nada conseguiu impedir que o abraço e o amor que por ele estava sendo representado continuasse intacto.

Nada separaria aqueles amigos nunca mais, a partir daquele instante já sabiam que formavam uma verdadeira família.

De repente uma forte luz surgiu entre eles que se assustaram um pouco, mas não se afastaram.

A luz aumentou e eles notaram que não tinham motivos para temê-la.Ela havia sido formada por eles para salvá-los dos quatro elementos furiosos que os rodearam e assim foi feito.Assim que sentiram a luz eles pararam e se uniram as cartas, voltando ao normal.

Achando aquilo muito incomum, os jovens amigos se afastaram e Sakura perguntou:

-O que foi isso?

A luz foi tomando forma, uma forma que os card captors conheciam bem.A forma da carta esperança.

Ela os olhou e disse:

-Quando voltaram a creditar em vocês e nos laços que os unem, ativaram a mim totalmente, já que só apareci antes para informar Tomoyo e Meilin de suas habilidades, mas a magia das duas criou um desequilíbrio no mundo mágico o que proporcionou que a carta que os persegue desde seu mundo ganhasse força para controlar o que foi criada para controlar, que são as almas.

Eriol olhou-a surpreso como os outros e perguntou:

-Que carta?Só havia 53 cartas Clow.

-Sim eu sei.Mas deve lembrar que Clow não foi o único que criou cartas, a prova mais concreta disso sou eu que sou a união da carta Clow Vácuo, com a carta Sakura Amor.

-Mas eu só criei amor!

-Eu sei Sakura.Não disse que criou essa carta e sim que outro ser ou seres o fez.

-Mas quem faria isso?

Novamente a carta esclareceria a duvida de sua dona, mas foi interrompida por Shaoran que disse:

-O sonho que a carta Sonho nos mostrou...

-Foi mais uma das manipulações dessa carta.

Sakura sorriu da forma que sempre fazia quando pequena e disse:

-Então eu não vou ser um monstro?

Perguntou com os olhos brilhando, como os de uma criança que acaba de ganhar o brinquedo a tanto cobiçado.

A carta sorriu ao ver isso e respondeu de forma carinhosa:

-Não se tornará nada alem do que a sua vontade lhe mandar e permitir.

-IIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Depois de gritar, Sakura deu uns três pulinhos de alegria.

**Somos Quem Podemos Ser - Engenheiros Do Hawaii**

**Um dia me disseram  
Que as nuvens não eram de algodão  
Um dia me disseram  
Que os ventos às vezes erram a direção  
E tudo ficou tão claro  
Um intervalo na escuridão  
Uma estrela de brilho raro  
Um disparo para um coração  
A vida imita o vídeo  
Garotos inventam um novo inglês  
Vivendo num país sedento  
Um momento de embriaguez  
Somos quem podemos ser  
Sonhos que podemos ter **

Um dia me disseram  
Quem eram os donos da situação  
Sem querer eles me deram  
As chaves que abrem esta prisão  
E tudo ficou tão claro  
O que era raro ficou comum  
Como um dia depois do outro  
Como um dia, um dia comum  
A vida imita o vídeo  
Garotos inventam um novo inglês  
Vivendo num país sonolento  
Um momento de embriaguez  
Somos quem podemos ser  
Sonhos que podemos ter

Um dia me disseram  
Que as nuvens não eram de algodão  
Sem querer eles me deram  
As chaves que abrem esta prisão  
Quem ocupa o trono tem culpa  
Quem oculta o crime também  
Quem duvida da vida tem culpa  
Quem evita a dúvida também tem  
Humm...  
Somos quem podemos ser  
Sonhos que podemos ter

Depois de seus pulinhos e gritinhos, o que fez todos se sentirem alegres com a situação, Sakura parou e olhou Esperança com uma expressão muito séria.Todos observaram aquela cena cuidadosamente.Logo em seguida Sakura perguntou:

-Agora nos esclareça.Que carta é essa, o que ela quer e quem a criou?

-Eu mesma posso lhe responder essas perguntas.

A mulher de olhos azuis e cabelos negros apareceu e os olhou com muita fúria no olhar.

Todos se assustaram com ela.Sakura logo lhe perguntou:

-Quem é você?

-Nossa que indelicadeza a minha!Esqueci de me apresentar!-Disse de forma irônica.

-Mas agora mesmo irei corrigir o meu erro.Eu sou a **Carta das Almas**.

_**Continua...**_

_**Oi pessoal!**_

_**Tudo bem com vocês?**_

_**Bom para começar agradeço aos reviews que foram enviados por Angel e Merry-anne.**_

_**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que lêem a historia e não deixam reviews também.Sei que ta um pouco difícil de me aturar.**_

_**Mas a tortura de vocês vai acabar, por que?Vocês perguntam.Simples e claro:o próximo capítulo é o último.**_

_**E as perguntas de Sakura serão respondidas por fim.**_

_**Será que nossos heróis voltarão a ter suas vidas, ou ficarão com essa tal carta das almas para sempre.**_

_**Aliás, alguém sabia que era uma carta que estava aprontando, lembro que uma pessoa chegou bem perto da solução.**_

_**Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo e que deixem reviews ou mandem e-mails, como preferirem.**_

**_Ah!Antes que eu esqueça, uma amiga minha vive dizendo que eu sou fã da Pitty, pois vivo falando das musicas dela, mas quero esclarecer que todas as músicas que coloquei aqui, estão neste lugar,pois achei que combinavam com o capitulo.Não tenho nada contra a Pitty e as musicas dela, algumas acho até legais como equalize e lobo, mas daí a ser fã há uma grande distancia._**

_**Espero que estejam aqui para a leitura do próximo e ultimo capitulo da saga e que gostem dele.**_

_**Então, até o próximo capitulo de UM NOVO PASSO!**_


	12. A Carta das Almas

_**A CARTA DAS ALMAS**_

-A carta das almas, mas...Quem te criou?

Perguntou Sakura inocentemente.

-Simples, jovem.Fui criada pelas próprias cartas!

-Mas por que?-Eriol.

-Porque elas estavam descontentes com Clow e depois com Sakura.

-O que?

Uma nuvem negra parecia ter atingido o coração da jovem de olhos violetas.Então as cartas não gostavam dela!Mas o que havia feito de errado?

-É isso mesmo, por estarem descontentes, elas precisavam de algo mais para ajudá-las.

Agora só faltava Sakura chorar, estava doendo muito ouvir aquilo.

-NÃO É VERDADE!

Gritou Shaoran impaciente.Depois abraçou Sakura demonstrando todo amor que possuía e disse em seu ouvido calmamente:

-Não se preocupe.Ela está mentindo.Só quer que você sofra, mas tudo que disse é mentira.

-Tem razão.-Disse mais calma.-Não vou acreditar em você.

-E não deve mesmo!-Disse Esperança.-Ela foi criada pelas cartas, mas foi pela necessidade que havia quando a carta amor apareceu de redefinir as almas e atitudes das cartas.Mas quando amor deixou de existir, se unindo a vácuo, a necessidade da existência dessa carta desapareceu lacrando-a nesse mundo, mas com a mudança das habilidades de Meilin e Tomoyo ela recebeu energia para interferir na vida de vocês no outro mundo.

-Então as visões e sentimentos...

-Sim Clow, eu fiz tudo!

Ela falou isso com um cínico sorriso.

-E farei mais.Assim que destruir vocês, poderei ir para seu mundo e lá poderei dominar a todos.

-Não permitirei!

Falou Sakura.

-E quem disse que estou pedindo autorização?

-Se é uma carta, posso lhe lacrar.

-Apenas se me vencer numa batalha.

-Então vencerei!

-Mas...

-Mas o que?

-Não poderá ter ajuda de ninguém, muito menos do seu namoradinho estúpido.

-Não aceite Sakura!-Disse Shaoran.-Não esqueça que ela pode controlar almas.

-Tenho que aceitar!

-Mas...

-Mas nada Xiao Lang.Sei que posso vencer.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou.

-Nossa que cena mais tocante!

Falou ironicamente.

-Vamos ao que interessa.

Sakura se afastou de Shaoran, virou-se para ela e disse:

-Sim!Vamos logo.

-Perfeito!

Sorriu de forma maliciosa e muito suspeita.

Logo uma barreira se formou afastando todos de Sakura e da carta das Almas, mas...Shaoran ficou.

Sakura percebeu aquilo e pensou:

-Se ela não queria que ninguém muito menos ele me ajudasse, então ele é a...

Não teve tempo de concluir seu pensamento.Sentiu a presença de Shaoran bem próxima, mas de uma forma negativa e teve que se esquivar.

Ele estava usando a espada e ficava cada vez mais complicado para ela desviar dos ataques,o treinamento estava a ajudando.

Sem invocá-la, a carta espada se formou nas mãos de Sakura e ela passou a se defender utilizando-a, mas Shaoran ainda era mais ágil e sabia melhor do que ela a utilizar espadas.

Grande ironia pensar que toda essa história começou porque Shaoran se feriu com uma espada.

Aquela luta estava difícil, principalmente porque Sakura só se defendia, ela não queria ferir Shaoran.Não podia ferir a pessoa que mais amava.Não conseguiria fazê-lo.

As espadas se batiam em um ritmo acelerado, fazendo com que os corações de todos que assistiam também acelerasse.

Sakura sabia que precisava vencer, mas...Por que tinha que ser logo ele?

Isso era lógico até para uma distraída como ela.

Shaoran sabia lutar muito bem, além disso, a carta sabia que contra ele, ela não faria nada, tornando a luta já encerrada e com a maior derrota de todas a derrota do amor sincero.Uma derrota responsável por conseqüências desmedidas.A derrota que causaria a destruição do mundo em que eles viviam.

Ela sabia que seu mundo não era repleto de paz e prosperidade, mas tinha fé, esperança de que havia mais pessoas boas do que más e que um dia elas notariam que nada daquilo fazia sentido e que não eram obrigadas a tolerar tantas atrocidades.Ela sabia que um dia todos notariam que o amor é maior que qualquer coisa e é a magia mais poderosa que pode existir.Deus é amor e ele pode tudo.

**Legião Urbana**

**Monte Castelo**

**Composição: Renato Russo**

**Ainda que eu falasse a língua dos homens.**

**E falasse a língua do anjos, sem amor eu nada seria.**

**É só o amor, é só o amor.**

**Que conhece o que é verdade.**

**O amor é bom, não quer o mal.**

**Não sente inveja ou se envaidece.**

**O amor é o fogo que arde sem se ver.**

**É ferida que dói e não se sente.**

**É um contentamento descontente.**

**É dor que desatina sem doer.**

**Ainda que eu falasse a língua dos homens.**

**E falasse a língua dos anjos, sem amor eu nada seria.**

**É um não querer mais que bem querer.**

**É solitário andar por entre a gente.**

**É um não contentar-se de contente.**

**É cuidar que se ganha em se perder.**

**É um estar-se preso por vontade.**

**É servir a quem vence, o vencedor;**

**É um ter com quem nos mata a lealdade.**

**Tão contrário a si é o mesmo amor.**

**Estou acordado e todos dormem todos dormem todos dormem.**

**Agora vejo em parte. Mas então veremos face a face.**

**É só o amor, é só o amor.**

**Que conhece o que é verdade.**

**Ainda que eu falasse a língua dos homens.**

**E falasse a língua do anjos, sem amor eu nada seria.**

Era isso!

O que ela precisava era só isso.De amor!

O que poderia ser melhor do que o amor para fazer Shaoran parar de agir de forma tão desmedida?

Ela teria que fazer sua alma voltar a ser como antes usando o amor que existia entre os dois para isso.

Mas sabia que não seria tão fácil.

Mas ia tentar por que sabia que aconteça o que acontecer vai dar tudo certo!

-Shaoran!

Disse de forma bem suave.Ainda se defendendo dos ataques que recebia.

-Está me ouvindo meu amor?

Nada.Nenhuma resposta, só mais golpes.

-Shaoran sou eu...Sakura.

Ele parou por um instante.O que a fez sentir que aquilo tinha sido fácil demais.Abaixou a espada e disse:

-Xiao Lang!Prometemos que jamais nos separaríamos.Lembra?

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

-Eu preciso de você pra respirar e você de mim!

Falou de forma doce e carinhosa, mas recebeu em troca um golpe que lhe desarmou.

Shaoran a atacou sem piedade.Tirando sua espada e fazendo um pequeno corte em seu pulso, mas foi o suficiente para o sangue escorrer por ele.

Sakura se desesperou.E o desespero só aumentou quando sentiu a espada de Shaoran em seu pescoço.

Ele ia matá-la!

Não!Não queria morrer pela espada **DELE.**Qualquer outro menos **ELE.**

Ele a pressionou contra a barreira e ela disse:

-Por favor, Shaoran!Você tem que sentir de novo.Você tem que sentir o quanto eu o amo.

-É tarde Sakura.Morrerá pela espada de seu grande amor!

A carta das almas disse antes de soltar uma gargalhada de arrepiar tudo.

-Não, não é tarde.Eu sei que não é!O amor é maior do que qualquer magia.Ele é a essência de qualquer magia.

Shaoran apertava cada vez mais a espada, mas de forma lenta.Já havia um corte superficial em Sakura.Sabia que tinha que fazer algo.Então, chorando, resolveu simplesmente cantar!

-Eu vou equalizar você...Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe.

Lágrimas saiam de seus olhos sem parar.Todos estavam apavorados com o que viam tão perto, mas tão inalcançável para eles.

-Eu te transformei nessa canção...

O sangue que saia de seu pulso estava deixando-a fraca, mas ela não sentia dor física, o que doía era sua alma.

-Pra poder te gravar em mim...

Após essa parte ela sentiu que a espada se afastou um pouco de seu pescoço, mas não completamente.

Estava conseguindo, sabia disso!

-Adoro essa sua cara de sono...

Afastou mais.

-E o timbre da sua voz...

Mais.

-Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas...

Um pouco mais.

-E que quase me mata de rir quando tenta me convencer...

Mais.

-Que eu só fiquei aqui...

Parou de cantar e disse:

-Você tinha razão Shaoran!O amor que sentimos, nos torna iguais!

A espada foi totalmente afastada dela que sorriu.

Mas estava muito fraca e caiu no chão.

Shaoran acordou de seu transe e a segurou, abraçando-a. E perguntou:

-O que foi que eu fiz?

Começou a chorar sem conseguir controlar nada mais.Não tinha motivos para controlar mais nada.Sua Sakura estava morrendo por sua culpa, sua exclusiva culpa.

-Não se culpe, meu amor.-Disse quase em um sussurro.-Isso tinha que acontecer.

-Mas por que tinha que acontecer algo tão terrível com nós dois Sakura?

-Pra provar que nosso amor é maior que qualquer coisa.

Ela perdeu suas forças e desmaiou.

Shaoran não conseguiu acreditar.Não conseguia dizer ou fazer nada além de balançar sua cabeçaem um sinal claro de negação e chorar muito, muito mesmo.Aquilo era um pesadelo, só podia ser.Não podia estar perdendo Sakura dessa forma.

Sem conseguir raciocinar, deitou Sakura no chão, virou-se para a carta e pronunciou as seguintes palavras:

-Você é um monstro!

-Obrigada pelo elogio!-Respondeu ironicamente.

-Não pense que venceu!

-Ah não!Então o que devo pensar?

-Que vai para o inferno!

Saiu correndo com a espada em punho em direção a carta e a atacou.Mas ela foi mais rápida e o chutou derrubando-o longe.

Ele levantou e evocou um de seus feitiços, novamente falhando e sendo arremessado longe, mas dessa vez bateu na barreira e ao cair no chão gemeu de dor.

Mas não desistiu e levantou-se.

-Você não desiste?

Perguntou a carta.

Eriol que observava aquela cena se lembrou do passado e repetiu a frase que já havia dito:

-A persistência é uma das grandes qualidades que esse menino tem!

A carta o olhou com desprezo e atacou Shaoran novamente, fazendo-o ficar desacordado.

Assim não percebeu uma rajada que vinha em sua direção e a atacava com uma força estupenda.

Ela caiu e quando viu quem era ficou surpresa:

-Sakura?!

-Não devia ter mexido com meu namorado!

Ela havia usado corrida e força, mas não tinha mais ferimentos.

Logo Shaoran se aproximou dela e ficou ao lado da namorada.Dizendo em seguida:

-Achou mesmo que podia nos vencer?

Ela os olhou espantada e Sakura ergueu sua chave e disse:

-Chave que guarda o poder da estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a mim Sakura que aceitou essa missão!LIBERTE-SE!

-Pronta para virar o que deveria ter sido sempre?

Perguntou Shaoran.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e pediu:

-Por favor, não!

Eles a olharam, mas Sakura ergueu o báculo e disse:

-Volte à forma humilde que merece, CARTA SAKURA!

-NÃO!

A barreira sumiu e a carta Esperança voltou ao seu lacre e levou consigo a carta das Almas.

Os outros se aproximaram e Shaoran disse:

-É!Duas novas cartas pra coleção!

-Não!-Disse Sakura.-Apenas uma.

Ela atirou a carta das almas ao chão e a queimou com auxilio da carta fogo.

-Nós não estamos preparados para esse tipo de magia!

Todos observaram aquela cena calados.Até que a carta virou apenas cinzas.Tomoyo então disse:

-Mas você disse duas novas cartas.Por que?

Shaoran e Sakura sorriram um para o outro e a menina mostrou uma carta a eles.

Tinha um manto escuro e embaixo estava escrito:

-A Cura.

Leu Meilin em voz alta!

-Agora entendi o milagre que aconteceu com os ferimentos!-Disse Eriol.

Todos se olharam por um instante em silencio e Sakura começou a gargalhar.

Logo todos se uniram a ela, mas Tomoyo disse, ainda rindo:

-Por que estamos rindo?

-Porque vencemos tudo, mas ainda não sabemos como sair desse mundo.-Respondeu Sakura, também rindo.

E os cinco continuaram gargalhando sem parar.

De repente Sakura olhou para frente e parou de rir aos poucos, sabia que estava faltando uma carta, mas tinha esquecido qual era.

Uma forte luz brilhou e quando sumiu os cinco estavam no Templo Tsukimine em frente à cerejeira.Ainda rindo:

-O que aconteceu com vocês?

Viraram-se e deram de cara com Touya, Yukito e Nakuro.

-O que está fazendo aqui monstrenga?Não tava na China com o moleque?

-Com assim Touya?Que dia é hoje?-Perguntou Sakura já controlada.

-22 de setembro, é claro. É mesmo uma monstrenga, até da data se perdeu.

-O que?

Perguntou soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos.

-Mas já que estão aqui.-Disse Yukito.-Que tal comerem com a gente?

-Ótima idéia Yukito.-Disse Sakura.

Todos sentaram embaixo da arvore e comeram.

Quando acabaram arrumaram tudo.

Os três que haviam chegado foram guardar as coisas no carro, enquanto os outros ficaram conversando.

-Foi tudo um sonho?

Perguntou Meilin.

-Não.Mas acho que aqui o tempo não passou.

Disse Sakura.

-Deve ser por isso que não sentíamos fome!-Analisou Tomoyo.

-Tem razão!-Disse Eriol.

-Hei!Vocês vão ficar ai parados?-Perguntou Nakuro do carro.

Eles decidiram não contar nada a ninguém, depois achariam um jeito de explicar a repentina ida de Sakura e Shaoran para o Japão.

Todos saíram do templo, menos Sakura que voltou para a arvore e pegou a carta que estava no chão ali perto:

-O silencio.Obrigada por nos trazer de volta!

Sorriu e tocou na Cerejeira como se estivesse agradecendo também.

Bem longe dali, um senhor observava aquela cena através de uma magia.

-Muito bem jovens.Acabaram de dar mais um passo.-Disse Kayo sorrindo.

Quando acabou de agradecer, Sakura ouviu aquele comentário e sorriu.

Sabia quem o tinha dito.E sabia que tinha razão.

Eles acabaram de dar um novo passo na longa estrada da vida!

Dirigiu-se até a saída do templo e sem saber o motivo, foi até os amigos cantarolando uma música que sentia que por algum motivo era especial para ela.Sem saber o porque, resolveu não esquentar a cabeça e apenas cantar.

Sentiu-se leve e começou a pensar que estava ouvindo a música tocar...

**Você junto a mim**

_**Eu só quero e espero ter pra sempre você junto a mim**_

_**Não me atrevo tenho medo**_

_**De dizer que te amo que te quero assim**_

_**Porque, porque, porque, porque**_

_**Quero viver contigo a vida inteira**_

_**Te darei meu amor com você eu quero voar**_

_**Nos seus braços quero viver para sempre**_

_**Só te dando o meu carinho**_

_**Para nós pode até parar o tempo**_

_**Tudo eu farei não te deixarei**_

_**Te amo, te amo, te amo, amor**_

_**Quero teu calor!**_

_**FIM!**_

_**Oi!**_

_**E aí?O que acharam?**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e da historia.**_

_**Eu amei escrever!**_

_**Agradeço a todos que acompanharam essa jovem principiante com aspirações de escritora durante esses doze capítulos.Agradeço aos reviews, as leituras, aos e-mails.**_

_**Agradeço a todos pelo apoio e realmente espero que tenham aprovado.**_

_**Esse, além do sexto capitulo, foi o meu favorito.**_

_**Os personagens ganharam vida própria e guiaram minha mão para onde queriam.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado também da mensagem sobre o amor que deixei nesse capitulo.E no decorrer da historia.**_

_**Já que o natal ta bem pertinho, desejo que todos tenham um natal cheio de alegria, paz, amor e por que não presentes também?**_

_**Gostaria de colocar uma mensagem bonita e importante para o natal, mas tudo que posso dizer é que o natal é a época do ano mais especial para mim, pois sinto que as pessoas se tornam mais humanas, mais capazes de buscar seus sonhos e sentir a alma borbulhar de felicidade!**_

_**Espero que com todos seja assim!**_

_**Não apenas no natal, mas em todos os dias do ano que se aproxima e dos outros que virão.**_

_**Espero que, a cada gesto nesse final de ano, guardem boas lembranças e criem para as outras pessoas.**_

_**Espero que a lembrança da infância não esteja morta em nenhum coração e que todos sejamos capazes de acreditar que o bom velhinho existe, podendo assim, receber o maior presente de todos: a esperança.**_

_**Um natal magnífico e um ano novo bem melhor é o que desejo a todos os que estão lendo ou não!**_

_**A vida é muito preciosa para ser desperdiçada em gestos egoístas, então vamos viver lembrando que não somos o centro do universo e nesse natal vamos parabenizar ao menino Jesus que nascerá novamente em nossos corações renovando a fé e o amor.**_

_**Até a próxima aventura!**_

_**Paz, amor e uma vida repleta de realizações desejo a todos vocês! **_


End file.
